Evie's Return To Hogwarts
by Alatariel Aldarian
Summary: A story based on Evie (A Gryffindor 3rd Year) who returns to Hogwarts for another year with her friends.
1. The Story Begins

"EVIE!" A black-haired girl waved frantically from a window on the Hogwarts Express. 

Evie waved back as she hurried towards the train with her trunk. The black-haired girl appeared at the door the same moment as she did to help get her trunk on board. 

"Like my new shirt Eve's?" 

"Hey cool an Evanescence tee-shirt and oh you dyed your hair!"

"You noticed? Do you think it looks alright?"

"Yeah Lessa really Gothic, are all the other's here yet?"

"Oh yeah Char's waiting in the compartment with Cathy"

"Hey where's Merlin? You've only got his empty cage"

"I didn't want him to be squashed up for the train trip so I sent him on ahead"

They began to make their way to the compartment down the other end of the train.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave those two in there un-attended?"

"No but I can't stay in there with them, alone. They're crazy"

"Hmmm yes crazy, how crazy? Crazier than usual?"

"They were going on and on about the world being purple when I left them"

"The world is purple?"

"That's what they said"

On reaching the compartment door they could hear loud squeals and what was un-mistakenly laughter.  Evie looked at Lessa for answers but all she got in response was a shrug. She opened the door.

Cathy was pinned up in a corner squealing. A blonde-haired girl stood over her and another brunette, Charlotte, was in the opposite corner giggling over the word purple.

Cathy stopped squealing when she saw them come in "I've been abused" she cried.

Evie gave her a worried look. "Been into the alcohol again have we?"

"No, no alcohol. Nancy, she has been abusing me". She pretended to sob.

"Abusing you? You tried to touch me"

 "You sat on me; I was trying to push you off"

"Ahem, okay calm down peoples"

"Peoples? What are peoples? Are they going to eat me?"

"No Lessa they won't eat you, don't be stupid"

The train whistle sounded and on the platform there was a wild scramble to get onto the train. The families waved to their children as the train slowly edged out of the station. Evie took a seat between Char and Nancy to face Cat and Lessa. She pulled out one of her books from home and began to read "Legolas"

"WHERE?" Char sat upright, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Here in my book"

Char pretended to sob all the while muttering "Legolas"

Evie sighed "He's not real Char"

Char looked outraged "He is so real, he's…….he's home……in my room"

"Umm ok I see where this is going now"

There was another loud pitched squeal from Cathy. "No it isn't true…..it isn't I swear!"

"What, that you didn't try to steal Frodo's pants?"

 "I STOLE WHAT?!!"

"Frodo's pants, I know that you stole them Cat"

Evie decided to intervene before things got too wild "Ok now that we have all finished talking about stealing things-----"

"----I did not steal Frodo's pants"

"I never said you did"

"You all think that"

"Well let's just move on people, new topic for discussion please"

"Hey let's play a game of exploding snap, I know I have some here somewhere"

**********************************************************************

"People's"

They all looked up to see who was standing in the doorway "Alex!"

"Alex things aren't trying to melt you are they?" Evie had to ask.

Alexis came into the compartment to sit between Lessa and Cathy. "Melt me!"

Her face became one of fright as she began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Alex" Evie urged her "Take deep breaths"

Alexis began to breathe in and out slowly until she was back to normal.

The exploding snap game had been abandoned, cards lay scattered all over the floor. 

"Where's Amy?"

Alexis shrugged "I don't know"

"Does anyone know where she is?" Evie appealed

"Here" Amy was standing in the doorway.

"Oh good, come on in then"

Amy came in and sat down. The compartment was pretty full now with 7 people sitting in it. Nancy spoke her mind "Is it just me or does it seem a little crowded in here?"

"You know ladies I think I might go and see some of my friends from the other houses"

"What like Legolas?"

Char laughed "No I only see him at night when he comes to me"

"Oh ok, seeya later then"

"Seeya!"

"Bye" everyone chorused as Char closed the sliding door behind her.

The usual conversation or more to the point the usual fooling around, began.

************************************************************************

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

"Ah yes" Evie grabbed her backpack searching frantically for her purse.

Cathy pulled out some coins from her pocket as did Lessa.

Amy contented herself with a lunch packed from home; Nancy had already started eating her second apple for the day.

The food on the school train was always good. There were cauldron cakes, fizzing wizzbees, licorice wands, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, pumpkin pastries etc.

Evie ended up buying herself a couple of cauldron cakes and a box of Bertie Botts. Lessa had her hands full of candy which gave Evie the idea of buying a bag of chocolate frogs to share with everybody.

Once all the food had been eaten there was a long silence. Several of them had fallen asleep, others were too bored to say anything and Evie was too mesmerized in the pages of her book to know what was going on around her.

************************************************************************

The darkness came sometime after 5 when all the lanterns in the carriages were lit.

By now Evie had abandoned her book and had already pulled out her walkman. 

Lessa had her guitar, Ramoth, out and was playing a few cords quietly in the corner.

They all just sat there, silently waiting for the train to arrive at the station in Hogsmeade.

The door opened again and Char snuck back into her seat. "Wow it's quiet in here!"

Cat shrugged "Guess we killed them all silently"

Char laughed "Then that would mean that they're all zombies' right?"

"Yep" 

Evie glanced at her watch "Yikes! We'd better hurry up and change!"

"What time is it anyway?"

"Let's just say that we'll be arriving in like the next half hour or so"

Grabbing her trunk Evie pulled out her long black Hogwarts robes, her special black Hogwarts hat and her Gryffindor scarf.

After throwing all these on over her clothes she sat back down in her seat waiting.

After what seemed like hours but was in actual fact 40mins the train wheels began to slow down and the vehicle came to a complete stop.

The corridor was packed with students making their way off the train and onto the station platform. Together Evie and her friends struggled out of the compartment and towards the exit. "Can someone help me? Please I'm a first year! I can't get off the train"

Evie swung around to face a frightened looking first year girl who was being jostled and ignored by all the older students. Without thinking she grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out with her onto the platform with her. Evie let go of her as soon as they were away from the crowd. "Are you okay?"

The first year nodded "Thank you so much"

Grinning Evie replied "It's ok; sometimes those older kids need to look out for the first years. I'm Evie by the way"

"I'm Laura, Laura Truewood"

"Truewood! Aren't you Aidan Truewood's sister?"

"Yes"

"You live in the street behind mine, how come I've never met you before?"

Laura shrugged "Mum doesn't really want me being with non-wizarding people much. I think it's because she worries that they might suspect that we aren't exactly like them"

"So basically she thinks that everyone in my family are muggles?"

"Well, yeah if that's what you call non-magic people"

"Well then welcome to Hogwarts Laura! Hope you're in Gryffindor! That's the house I'm in but even if you're not then you can hang around with me anytime"

"Really?" Laura seemed stunned "Thanks! Aidan's in Gryffindor so I might be too"

"Great! Oh yeah you better go over to Hagrid over there before he leaves without you"

Laura waved and hurried over to the large man who was waving a lantern and calling all the first years. Evie waved back before heading over to her group of friends over by the school carriages who were waiting for her. 

"EVIE! Where were you?" Lessa seemed a little bit angry.

"I helped a first year get off the train, seems like some of the bigger ones wouldn't give her a chance to get off. Anyway it turns out that she lives in my neighborhood"

"Well let's just get into the carriage before we're late" 

After re-collecting their belongings they all ran towards an empty carriage.


	2. The Rest of The Night Explained

"Truewood, Laura"

Laura moved towards the stool with the sorting hat. It seemed easy enough, just put the hat on and wait for it to decide where you really belonged. She approached the stool; everyone in the hall was looking at her, waiting to welcome her to their house.

Gently she placed the hat onto her head before seating herself. "Hmm difficult, very difficult! Where do I put you?"

"Anywhere but Slytherin! Oh please not Slytherin!!"

"No definitely not there, hmmm well I guess we better say…GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far side erupted into cheers; Laura could see Evie waving her to a seat. Grinning she pulled the hat off her head and back onto the stool for the next person. 

Evie clapped as Laura came over and sat down "Welcome to Gryffindor Laura!"

"Thanks" Laura turned pink "I didn't want to be in Slytherin"

"Well good thing you're not isn't it?"

"Well um yeah I guess so"

"Who's this Evie?"

"Oh Laura this is Lessa, Lessa this is Laura. I helped off the train earlier"

Laura was surprised by the Lessa's appearance "What's with all the black?"

Lessa only smiled "I'm a Goth, we generally wear all black"

"Do you only wear black or can you wear other colours?"

"Well sometimes we wear red or white but I prefer black and the occasional dark purple"

"Oh ok, cool!"

Evie was glad to see Laura get on well with Lessa. She hoped that she would get to know her other friends as well. "Laura this is Cathy"

Cathy looked up from watching the last of the first years being sorted "Oh hi"

"And this" Evie pointed to Char "is Charlotte"

Char waved "Please call me Char, it sounds less formal"

"Ok, Char"

Nancy spoke before Evie could "Hey Laura, I'm Nancy!"

"Hi"

"And these two over here are Alexis and Amy, just call Alexis Alex. It's easier"

"Um Hello!"

Alexis and Amy looked up from their conversation with some of their fellow 2nd years and waved. Laura smiled back at them.

"You have some interesting friends"

Evie had to agree "Yeah tell me about it"

The sorting hat sorted the last boy into Slytherin before it fell silent. Professor McGonagal took it away. It was now that all the chatter in the hall ended and Professor Dumbledore stood up to face them all.

"Welcome" he said "To another year at Hogwarts! I know that many of you are anxiously awaiting our excellent school feast so I will not detain you. Enjoy"

 At once all the golden plates filled themselves and the students all began to pile their plates with roast chicken, pork, golden roasted potatoes, pumpkin, chops, French-fries, mince pies, mini pizza's, assorted vegetables and a bowl of what looked like pasta.

Evie began helping herself to some potatoes while Laura just looked on in amazement. 

"Wow! How do they do all this?"

Laughing Evie replied "Below us in the kitchens they have replicas of the house tables. They cook and arrange everything down there, place them onto the tables and finally they just magic them up here at the right moment"

"Really?"

"I kid you not"

"Cool!" Laura reached out for the French-fries "I never have anything like this at home!"

"Yeah the welcome feast is always good, so is the feast we have before we go home"

Evie poured herself some pumpkin juice "want some?"

"What is it?"

"It's pumpkin juice"

"Is it nice?"

"Why don't you try some and see?"

She poured some into a goblet and handed it to Laura. Laura looked at it for a minute until Evie beckoned her to try it. "Wow it's nice!"

"Always is"

"Hey Evie, Quidditch trials on Saturday. You are going to be there right?" 

"Team members have to be there don't they? Sure I will"

"Good, I'll see you on the pitch at 9"

"Sure James, I'll be there"

"Who's he?"

"Oh him, that's just James. He's the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team"

"Are you on the team?"

"I was made a chaser last year but I'm not very good"

"She lies Laura" Char interrupted "she's really good"

"No I'm not" Evie could feel her cheeks go red "I just try my best"

"Well you don't see me on the team do you?"

"Yeah well you should have been"

"Who else is on the team then?"

"Well we lost a lot of our players this year because they all left school but basically there's Kelsey and me as chasers, no beaters, Adam as our seeker and James is our Keeper. We need replacements for a chaser and both our beaters."

"I think Alex wants to try out for a beater and I'm pretty sure I want to try out for a chaser. Not sure about Lessa but she may want to as well."

"First years can't join the team can they?"

"Well not usually but they let Harry Potter play when he was at Hogwarts"

"He's legendary!"

"Yes, feel proud to be in the same house as he was in"

Dessert came and went. Dumbledore again stood up as the hall fell to silence. "As I said before welcome to Hogwarts. I'd like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is actually forbidden" some of the students laughed "to all students. No excuses. Now Mr. Filch has asked that I remind you all that he will confiscate any item which has been banned. You can see this list pinned up on his office door. Remember no magic is to be used in the corridors. Well that's all I have to say at this present time but before we all go on up to bed let us sing the school song. Choose your own tune".

With a flick of his wand silver words appeared in the air next to him. At once the whole school began to chant out the song in different tunes.

When the last singers had finished Dumbledore dismissed them off to bed.

"First years follow me please!"

"Do I have to follow him or can I go with you?"

Evie thought for a moment "I think you should go with him for now, I can see you in the morning if you wait in the common-room"

"Great! Seeya!" Laura dashed off to join the other first years.

"Yeah" 

"Coming?"

"Yeah coming" Evie followed her friends back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Do you think that I could try out for beater on Saturday Evie?"

Evie grinned "Anyone can try out Alex but are you sure it's what you want to do?"

"Yes"

"In that case I do think that you would make a great beater"

"Wow really?"

"Yes really"

"Cool! I heard that Joel's going to try out for beater as well"

"Joel's going to try out?"

"Well yeah that's what everyone else is saying"

"Hmmm" she stopped to think "He's that 2nd year guy with the blonde streaks right?"

"Well yeah"

"Anyone else going to try out for it?"

"Pretty much everyone in the 2nd year is going to try out, well except Amy of course"

"Well then I guess there's going to be a big turnout on Saturday"

Alex had to agree "Yeah I think you might be right"

"Does anyone know the password?" 

"Err no"

"I do, I asked one of the Prefects back in the Great Hall"

"Thank god somebody around here has brains Char"

"Brain? What is this brain you speak of?"

"Very funny Cathy, what's the password Char?"

"It's mimblewimble" The portrait door swung open and they all entered the common room.

"Heh heh mimblewimble!" Cathy started giggling.

"Oh not again!"

"She does this every time, just because she spent an hour laughing over that word at home"

"Cathy spent an hour laughing over mimblewimble?"

"Apparently so"

"It's just so funny!"

"We'd better get her to bed"

They said goodnight to Alexis and Amy as they continued up the girl's staircase to their dormitory.

Evie started yawning "I'm soo tired now"

"Stop yawning, you're making me want to fall asleep"

"Sorry Char, I just can't help it"

As soon as they reached their dormitory they all sleepily put on their pyjama's and fell into bed.

"Well night everyone"

"Night"

"Legolas!" Char mumbled into her pillow.


	3. So The Day Dawned Bright and Early

Evie woke up early the next morning in her big four-poster bed in their dormitory. By the sound of it everyone else was still fast asleep. Yawning she rolled over onto her other side so as to be able to reach out for her watch on her beside table. 6am, she still had over an hour before she had to get up. Well she couldn't go back to sleep, not now that she was fully awake. Instead she open her bed curtains and reached out for her trunk. Quietly she pulled out her clothes and was dressed within minutes. Not long after that she found herself heading down the staircase towards the common room. She thought that maybe she could sit by the fire before breakfast for a few minutes to contemplate. Instead she found herself being welcomed by Laura and urged to sit with her for a while.

"Laura why are you up so early?"

"Early? This is the time I usually wake up"

"Oh ok then"

"Why are you awake now? Is anyone else up yet?"

"No just us and anyway I couldn't go back to sleep"

"Bummer!"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Evie do you think you could show me around a bit? We still have time don't we?"

"Well we've got at least an hour before we should come back so ok"

"Yay!" Laura danced around the room excitedly.

"Anything you want to see in particular?"

"Can I see the owlery? I want to see if Kree is back yet"

"Kree? Who's Kree?"

"He's my owl. Mum let me get him after I got my letter to come to Hogwarts"

"Well sure let's go then" Evie headed towards the portrait hole.

"Wait up!" Laura came running after her "Do you have an owl?"

"Yeah. I have a snowy white owl named Merlin"

"Wasn't Merlin a famous wizard from the tales of King Arthur?"

"Yes only they called them Druids in those days"

"Druids? Weird!"

"Not really, it's no different to calling them wizards"

"I never saw it like that"

"Many people don't so I wouldn't worry about it too much"

"So where is the owlery anyway?"

"Not too much farther"

"What are all the teachers here like?"

"Well Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration. That's where you learn to transfigure matches into needles and that sort of thing. She's a bit stern but other than that she can be really nice."

"Aidan told me a bit about her in the holidays"

"There's Professor Flitwick for Charms. He's a really good teacher you'll like him. Hagrid teaches care of magical creatures. He's been known to introduce us to some pretty strange creatures but he wouldn't even hurt a fly. I'll take you to visit him in his hut sometime if you want?"

"Really? Wow! Cool! Has he ever shown you a unicorn?"

"Yes and lots of other creatures too"

"Cool!"

"There's also Professor Sinistra for astronomy. She's all right so long as you pay attention in her classes. Professor Sprout teaches Herbology. She's really knows her plants so you'll like her as well. Professor Potter teaches Defence against the Dark Arts"

"You mean Harry Potter don't you? The one who defeated You Know Who?"

"Yes the very same, he's a great Defence Against The Arts Teacher. Probably the best Defence teacher Hogwarts ever had"

Laura's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head "What about Snape?"

"Oh him. He teaches Potions. Be careful in his classes, he hates Gryffindors and he won't even think twice about taking points off you"

"He sounds as awful as Aidan said he was"

"Worse actually but don't worry about him too much. Dumbledore trusts him"

"Well then I won't worry about him" Laura was determined.

"Here we are" At once they entered owlery. A small dark owl flew down to rest on Laura's shoulder making the girl laugh. "Kree! Kree this is Evie" The owl lifted it's head up so that Evie was now staring into it's large amber eyes. Slowly it nodded and began to hoot happily. A nearby snowy white owl suddenly swooped down towards them to land on a nearby perch. Once it was settled Evie reached out a hand to stroke it's feathers. "Merlin this is Laura, she's new here so say hello"

At once the owl lowered it's head as a gesture of hello. Laura grinned. "Did you train him?"

"A little" she admitted, "He needed to know a few things so that his name would make sense"

"What else can he do?"

"Not much else. He does dance, talk and basic things like that mainly"

"He can talk?"

"He just hoots when you ask him to talk"

"Oh" Laura seemed disappointed "Oh well"

After rummaging through her pockets Evie found a couple of owl treats. She gave one to Merlin who again nodded but this time as though to say thankyou. The other she gave to Kree who unlike Merlin decided to just gobble his up in one big bite before Evie had even placed it before him. Laura was in shock. "Kree that was rude!"

"He doesn't know any better so it's ok."

"Still you're a greedy little thing aren't you" Kree looked at her as if to say "Who me?"

"We'd better go back" Evie looked at her watch "That is if you want to wash your hands for breakfast?"

"Yeah ok. Seeya Kree!" The bird gave her one last hoot before it flew back up into the rafters. 

"You too Merlin, catch yourself some mice tonight ok?" Merlin nodded before joining Kree.

"I think they're friends already"

"Maybe" she had to agree with Laura.

"Well let's go back then."

"Alright come on. Let's leave."

The common room wasn't as empty as it had been the last time they were there. Several Gryffindors were already wide awake, sitting in the armchairs talking. Some of them looked up as Evie and Laura passed, occasionally smiling.

"Laura!" A first year girl came rushing out to greet her.

"Manda!" Laura waved "Manda this is Evie, I told you about her"

"Oh!" Manda looked shy "Hi!"

"Hello, Amanda is it?"

"Yes, Amanda Wallace."

"Nice to meet you."

Manda spoke in a very soft voice "You too."

"I'd better go see if any of the 3rd years are up yet."

"Ok I can wait here with Manda."

"Righty-o then!" Evie hurried up the girl's staircase towards her dormitory. On reaching the door she knocked quietly.

Char's voice answered "Door's open!"

"Just me" Evie opened the door. "Everyone else awake yet?"

"Nancy isn't and neither is Lessa. Cathy went to the bathroom to wake herself up."

"Hmm should we wake them all up or do we just leave them as they are?"

"Tough choice." Char finished brushing her hair. "I guess we should wake them."

"Alright, you take Nancy seeing as you're closer."

"Right."

Evie crept over to Lessa's bed. "Lessa are you awake yet?" There was no reply. "Ok then let's try this. AMI-LEE! What are you doing here?"

"WHAT? WHERE?" Lessa's head poked itself out of the curtains. Char started laughing.

"Sorry Lessa had to wake you up."

"But I want Ami!" Lessa started to sob.

"Well sorry, she isn't here."

"You're a liar Evie! You said she was here!"

"How can she be here when she's in America?"

"But you said she was here!"

"Only to wake you up silly!"

"Lessa climbed out from behind her bed curtains. "Well that was very nice!"

"Yes wasn't it" Evie looked across to see if Char had had any luck waking up Nancy. "Still asleep is she? Have you tried shaking her?"

"Um not yet, do you think I should?"

"Do you have any other choice? She can't be late to class!"

"Alright, here we go." Char gave Nancy's sleeping form a shake.

"But I don't want to get up now!" Nancy tried to turn over.

"Well you kind of have to, that is unless you want to be late?"

"Awwww!" Nancy sat up "That's not fair!"

"It never is." Muttered Evie.

"Well I think I'll head down to breakfast, you coming Evie?"

"Yeah coming Char" Evie followed her out of the room.            


	4. Tea Leaves, Animagi and The Boggart

"So Char, what have we got first today?"

"Hmmm Double Divination".

"That should be an interesting lesson!"

"At least we haven't got double potions first up!"

"Yeah" Evie laughed then looked up "Hey here they are".

"About time".

Lessa, Nancy and Cathy sat down in the seats that Evie and Char had saved for them.

"We weren't that late".

"I guess not, oh yeah timetables everyone". Evie passed round the pile of 3rd year timetables. "Double Divination first up."

Lessa groaned "Divination! Why did I choose that?"

"Would you rather have double potions first up or what?" Char was serious.

"No but".

"But what?"

"Never mind." Lessa helped herself to toast.

"What else have we got today?"

Char consulted her timetable "Transfiguiration, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts. That'll be good!"

"We don't have Potions until, tomorrow". Evie added.

"Hmmm yes that's positive thinking Evie, very positive".

"Tell me about it!" Evie looked down the table to where Laura was sitting. She was laughing over some joke with a brown-haired girl with green eyes. The girl had a mischievous look about her and Evie thought that she was a trouble-maker for sure. Well at least Amanda seemed sensible enough. Hopefully Laura wouldn't fall into the wrong crowd whilst she had Amanda as a friend.

"Hello anybody home?" Char was waving her hand near Evie's face.

"Yes Char?" 

"I'm going back up to get my bag, you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming; I'll just finish my juice". Evie quickly swallowed the rest of her drink before following Char out of the hall and back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Laura seems to have made some new friends hasn't she?"

"Yes, Amanda she said her name was but I don't know the other girl she was with. You know the one with the green eyes."

"I saw her, seems to be a bit of a monkey by the looks of her".

"That's what I thought; I hope Laura doesn't get taken in by her antics!"

"Laura's pretty smart; I wouldn't worry about her too much".

"I won't, what Laura does is her own worry not mine".

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. What do you think Divination will be like?"

After getting their bags, books, parchment and writing tools Evie and Char returned to the entrance hall and down the corridor leading off from it. They waited outside the classroom door with everyone else. It wasn't long before the others joined them.

"Firenze is supposed to be a good teacher right?"

"Well yeah I guess so but we don't really know yet do we?"

Just then the door opened and the students started walking in. Evie was amazed. Instead of walking into a classroom they'd all entered a forest. They all took a seat off to the side of the clearing like everyone else and waited for the lesson to begin. A blonde haired centaur stood in the center of the clearing, his blue-eyes unblinking.

When everyone had arrived and was seated Firenze began the lesson.

"Let's start today's lesson". The lights in the classroom dimmed as the stars began to appear on the ceiling. "For centuries we Centaurs have seen the future in the sky above us all.  Here we have Mars" Firenze indicated a red star "Mars is seen as the bringer of battle which suggests an upcoming battle or a war".

The lesson went on with Firenze pointing out some of the major stars in the sky and their meanings. All in all Evie thought it was most like an astronomy lesson but a little more in-depth. Still it had been interesting to learn how centaurs could foresee the future written in the stars and didn't have to resort to tea-leaves like some humans did.

"Hope McGonagall doesn't give us any homework today".

"Wishful thinking Lessa".

In Transfiguiration Professor McGonagall gave them notes on the board to copy down about Animagi (Witches and Wizards who can change into an animal at will). Before the class ended she demonstrated by turning herself into a tabby cat. The class applauded.

"Alright" Professor McGonagall transformed back into herself. "You may all begin to pack up your things and leave but I want a full report on what we went over today. The report must be at least 3 pages of parchment and I shall expect it to be handed in next lesson. You have been dismissed".

Evie grabbed her things and hurriedly threw them into her bag before leaving the classroom with her friends for lunch. "Interesting wasn't it?"

Char had to agree with her "Yeah I wish I was an Animagi!"

"Same here" Cathy piped up.

"So what would you want to transform into Evie?"

"I dunno, probably a bird. I'd love to be able to fly!"

"I'd be a cat like McGonagall" 

Everyone laughed knowing all too well how much Cathy liked cats. After all they didn't call her Cat for nothing.

"I'd like to be dog like Snowy!" Nancy admitted.

"Cool! What about you Char? What would you be?"

Char looked thoughtful for a moment "I don't really know"

"Lessa you'd probably be an animal that's black, like a penguin!"

"Are you offending my Gothicism?" Everyone else was laughing again.

"I wonder what's for lunch today because I'm starving!"

"Me too"

Amy and Alexis were already waiting for them at the Gryffindor table. Evie sat down opposite them and helped herself to some pumpkin juice.

"Hmmm stew today, any bread?"

"There's plenty over there" Amy pointed to a big bowl just down the table.

"Excuse me did you just say hmmm brew today?"

"No, I said stew not brew. Get it right Nancy".

"I'm sorry but it sounded like brew".

"I think you need to get your hearing checked if you ask me".

"Well that's nice! I feel insulted now!"

Evie rolled her eyes as she got some bread. "Yeah ok". 

"Everyone enjoying the first day back?"

"I guess so; I mean we haven't got potions today".

"We have" grumbled Alexis.

Evie was sympathetic. "Bummer!"

"Tell me about it!"

"We have Care of Magical Creatures after lunch, what do you have Alex?"

"We had just had Herbology and Charms. After lunch is Transfiguration and Potions!"

"That's not too bad you know".

"Yeah I guess".

"Well cheer up it's the first day back!"

"You're right, who cares about Snape anyway!"

"The Slytherins all like him" Char pointed out.

"Yeah but like they count"

 "Good point Evie!"

Evie grinned "I know!"

After lunch came Care of Magical Creatures. Evie and her 3rd Year friends made their way down the sloping lawns to wait by Hagrid's hut. Hagrid suddenly appeared out of the forbidden forest followed by his dog named Fang. 

"Hello Hagrid!" Evie waved to him.

"Hello Evie! Got a great lesson fir's up!" Hagrid winked before addressing everyone. "Come on you lot, hurry up. Yeh don't want to miss this!"

"Miss what exactly?" A dark-haired Slytherin piped up.

"I'll have none of that thank you, now if yeh can just open yer books".

Evie pulled out her Monster Book of Monsters out and gently stroked the spine. Instantly the book stopped trying to bite her finger off and lay open in her hand. 

"Now if you can just turn to page 93".

After Care of Magical Creatures the Gryffindor students all made their way to Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Evie sat down in her seat between Char and Nancy. Lessa was sitting next to Cathy.

Their teacher Professor Potter entered the room. The class fell silent.

"Welcome back 3rd Years!" He stood behind his desk at the front of the room. "Today we shall be learning about Boggarts. Does anyone know what a Boggart is?" He looked around the room at all the silent students. No one raised their hands. "Anyone?"

Evie realized that nobody else was going to raise their hand so she did.

"Ah yes Miss Crikman". His green eyes turned to her.

"A Boggart is a shape-shifter; one that can transform itself into whatever it thinks will frighten us most. Boggarts also like dark enclosed spaces."

"Excellent" he smiled at her. "Let's give 5 points to Gryffindor!"

"Well done" Char whispered. 

"Thanks!" Evie replied.

"Nobody has ever seen what a Boggart looks like on it's own but when you do encounter one it will always appear as something you fear most. That is why it is always better to have company when dealing with one".

"Sir" A boy at the back held up his hand.

"Yes Mr Anderson?"

"Sir are we going to be dealing with one anytime soon?"

"As a matter of fact yes we will be dealing with one in just a few minutes". He motioned to a big box in the corner to his right. "I'm just preparing you all for the experience".

The boy nodded and the lesson continued. Professor Potter went over the key points of dealing with a Boggart. After explaining how to force the Boggart into something that they found amusing they practiced the riddikulus charm.

"I think you're all ready for some first-hand experience." The Professor began. "but before I let you out I want you all to think of what it is that frightens you most and how you might make it less scary and more amusing".

Evie stopped to think. What was it that scared her most? She wasn't afraid of the dark, spiders or even monsters. By the time the class was called to the front of the room and some of the front desks had been moved back she still hadn't thought of one.

"Right now I need a volunteer to go first, any takers?" Hands went up. "Mr Carlson?"

A tall Gryffindor boy came to stand in front of everyone and faced the box.

"Are you sure you're ready Sam?" Sam nodded. "Right now everyone else I want you to come forward when I call your name and have a go okay?"

"Yes Professor".

"Good, now on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!" He opened the box with his wand.

At once a Zombie approached them all, it's hands outstretched as though it wanted to reach for them. Sam stood his ground. "RIDDIKULUS!" Now the Zombie was falling apart, the expression on his face was hilarious.

"Lessa you're up" Sam went back to his place as Lessa stood before the Boggart.

An extremely happy clown stood before her. "RIDDIKULUS!" The clown suddenly was wearing a very long white dress, black makeup and lengths of ribbon around his wrists. The clown started singing to an Evanescence song. "Right Stevenson"

Lessa came back and Cathy went forward. The clown turned into a ring wraith. "RIDDIKULUS!" Suddenly the ring wraith sprouted a tail and some fluffy ears.

 Char went next. The Boggart went from an Orc to an Orc with blonde hair, a bow and some arrows. Evie laughed. On Nancy's turn a ghost suddenly found itself with a wagging dog's tail. Then it was Evie's turn. Before her stood her worst nightmare, her greatest fear.


	5. Saturday and Broomsticks

The week came and went. Evie had settled back into her usual routine as had her friends. Laura too had become accustomed to being at Hogwarts. 

Saturday dawned bright and clear. Evie lay asleep in the hours of the morning dreaming about Quidditch. There she was on her broomstick chasing the quaffle.

In her attempt to reach out to catch the ball she awoke to find herself on the floor all tangled up in her blanket. "What the?" She freed herself from the blanket and checked the time on her alarm clock. It was 7:30. Yawning she tried to go back to sleep. After a while she gave up trying. "This is hopeless!"

She pulled her clothes on and quickly brushed her hair back neatly before heading towards the almost deserted common room.

"Where are you going this early?"

Evie nearly jumped. "Nancy!" She turned around. "You freaked me out!"

"Sorry about that but seriously what are you doing up this early? How can you be up this early? I mean it's Saturday!"

Evie shrugged "I couldn't go back to sleep, besides I thought I'd get my broom out and have a bit of a fly before the Quidditch trials, you want to come?"

"Well alright, I may as well since I'm already awake."

"Be glad of the company, want to have a go on mine or one of the school brooms?"

"Why not both?"

"Fair enough".

"I won't stay down there all day; I've got something I want to finish"

"Is it that patchwork quilt you've been making in secret?"

"I'm not trying to be secretive I just like peace and quiet. Allows me to concentrate".

"I agree with you, you'll have to show me how to make patchwork quilts sometime".

"How about later? You're not busy are you?"

"Well the Quidditch trials should end by 2:00 at the latest and this evening I should really get a start on Professor Binn's assignment. How about 3:00?"

"The trials are being held over lunch?"

"Not very clever was it?"

"I guess not".

"Well let's grab some toast and head on out".

"Ok".

Evie brought out her Firebolt, last years Christmas present from her Uncle. Nancy had a Nimbus 2001. Together they took it in turns to fly each broomstick around the Quidditch pitch. They were just landing back on the ground to switch again when Evie spotted Laura sitting in the stands.

"Laura! How did you know we were here?"

Laura grinned "Easy, I followed you out here".

"You followed us?" Nancy sounded confused.

"I saw you leaving the hall. I tried to call out to you but I guess you didn't hear me" Laura glanced at their brooms. "Wow a Firebolt! Aren't those the ones the professional players have? How did you get one? I thought they were expensive?"

"Yes, my Uncle gave it to me when he found out I was on the Quidditch team. He doesn't have time to fly it much anymore because of his new job". 

"Wow, lucky!" Laura admired the broom "Can I have a go on it?"

"Umm!" Evie didn't know what to say. She would have said yes if Laura hadn't of been a first year. First years weren't allowed broomsticks.

"I know what you're thinking". Laura spoke up. "You're wondering about the first year's not allowed broomsticks rule. I have been flying a broom since I was little; I even have my own broom at home. And anyway we have had our flying lesson already".

"I never believed that you couldn't fly well Laura but"

"But first years aren't allowed broomsticks and you think that allowing me to fly on your broom will get you into trouble."

"Well yes".

"Well then you can relax because I confirmed it with McGonagall the other day. First years are allowed to fly on other student's brooms as long as they aren't the ones in control of the broom".

"Really?"

"Yes".

"Well" Evie got onto her broom "Hop on!"

Laura smiled "Oh thank you! I've always wanted to fly on a Firebolt!"

"Well it's your lucky day then!"

Laura got on and Evie took off. Nancy came flying up beside them. "Let's go!"

The broom took them on a mad rollercoaster ride. Going steeply up and suddenly going straight down. Laura clung onto Evie and the broom and laughed like mad. 

Evie laughed along with her, it was more fun flying with someone else. 

Nancy managed to keep up with them, enjoying the wild ride. 

As soon as they were close to the ground again Evie stopped the broom and Laura tumbled onto the grass giggling. "Oh that was soo fun!"

"Yes it was!" Evie smiled. "Let's do this again sometime."

Nancy flew down to join them. "What a ride! Evie you sure know how to have fun!"

"Thanks Nance!"

"Laura! Laura!" Amanda and the green-eyed girl came running from the direction of the school. "Laura!"

"Amanda! Sally!" Laura got up from the ground. 

Amanda came to stand beside her; she glanced up at Evie and Nancy.

Evie guessed her thoughts "Amanda this is Nancy".

"Hi!" Nancy waved.

"Hello" Amanda mumbled. She turned to face her friend, the one with the green-eyes.

"I'm Sally!" The girl grinned cheekily. "You must be the famous Evie I heard about".

"I wouldn't say famous but yes I'm Evie. Nice to meet you."

"Charmed!" Sally's eyes brightened. 

"What brings you all down here?" Evie questioned.

She wasn't surprised when Sally answered. "Just wandering around, we saw Laura from back there". She motioned towards the way she had come.

"Oh right".

Sally looked at her broom and her eyes widened. "Is that really your broom?"

"Yep, not bad is it?"

"Cool! A Firebolt! Don't see too many people with one of them".

"Probably because they're expensive" mumbled Nancy.

Sally didn't hear her. "Can you take us for a fly on it? Please!!"

Evie had to hand it to her, the girl had tactics. Ask about the broom then beg for a ride.

"Well alright". She got back onto the broom. "Get on and hold tight".

"Yay!" Sally nearly jumped straight onto the broom in her excitement. "What about Amanda?"

"Want a ride when I get back or do you want Nancy to give you a go?"

Amanda looked petrified at the very idea. "No, I'm ok. Really!"

"She's afraid of heights" Laura explained.

Amanda turned pink. She looked away in shame.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Amanda. Everyone's ashamed of something, even me". Evie remembered the Boggart only too well. The coldness, the dark. The hand that stretched out for her. The heavy black cloak that hid most of the creature from sight. "Even me". She muttered again.

Amanda cheered up a little bit but still refused to fly.

"Ok, suit yourself, ready Sally?"

"Are you kidding? Let's go!"

"Alright, hold tight!" Evie kicked off from the ground hard. Now they were airborne, flying steadily higher. Sally's excitement was obvious. "This is great! Yeeehaaa!"

Evie laughed, remembering the first time she flew on a broom. 

"Can we fly down really, really fast?"

"Well, yeah if you want to".

"Excellent!"

Evie sent the broom into a sudden dive, Sally was shouting out to Laura and the others below. "This is soooo fun! Whoa!"

Evie sent the broom upwards again before it could hit the ground. The broom spiraled downwards, weaved in and out of the goal posts, flew around at an amazing speed and did one last dip before coming to a stop in front of the others.

"Last stop, everybody off!"

"Awww!" Sally groaned as she slid off and onto the ground.

Evie laughed. "Well the Quidditch trials will be on soon, stick around and watch".

"I plan to". Sally grinned back.

"Same here" Laura agreed.

"Good!" got off her broom and brushed the hair from her face. "What a wild morning!"

"Here you are Evie!"

Evie swung around "Lessa! You're up!"

Lessa grinned. "Figures that you'd be here".

"You know me too well".

"The others are coming; the trials should be on any minute now".

Evie looked up the slopes to the school. James and the rest of the team were already making their way down to the pitch with the chest.

"Here's the rest of the team"

Lessa looked to where Evie was pointing. "Alex is going to try out".

"Yeah she told me, so's Char".

"Really? She never told me that?"

"Yeah she wants to try for chaser".

"Hey you guys!" Char joined them. 

"Char!" 

"I didn't know you had a broom?"

"I got my family to send it to me a couple of days ago. It just came today".

"That's lucky. What make is it?"

Char looked at Evie "It's a Comet two-sixty, not as good as yours but still good".

"That's still a good broom, better than the school ones".

Char rolled her eyes "Anything's better than the school ones"

Evie laughed "Too true".

The team was now starting to set up the equipment. James was holding a list on a clipboard. Evie could tell it was a list of names.

Cathy, Alexis and Amy finally joined them.

"Now you decide to come!"

"I told you I had to finish my cereal and anyway we were waiting for Alex"

"I'm sensing a lot of anti-intellectualism in this place!" Evie stated.

Lessa shook her head "Hopeless!"

Almost every single Gryffindor turned up to show support for their friends trying out for the team. Evie's friends all went and sat in the stands, all except Char and Alexis who thought it best to sit in the seats closest to the ground.

Evie wished them both luck before she hurried off to join the members of her team.

When all the people trying out had arrived and all the equipment was set up the Gryffindor captain, James, started the trials.

"Algman, you're up!"


	6. Quidditch and it's Problems

The trials were going well. Algman had been really good catching the quaffle; his only drawback was his flying abilities. Evie knew that with a little training and some hard work he could be a great player.

The other Gryffindor trying out with him; Bourke wasn't any better. He nearly ran into the goal post when he lost control of his broom. The few Slytherins who had turned out to watch jeered. Evie wanted to hit them all on the head with a baseball bat. 

Millis was an excellent flier and better yet she could catch the quaffle really well. The only problem was that she was part of too many clubs and school societies. It'd be hard for her to make it to training sessions.

The same went for Alison Watts, a 6th year.

The 2nd year favourite, Joel Jackson, was brilliant. He was gifted with beating away the tennis balls and equally talented with controlling his broom.

Alexis' turn finally came. As she was trying out for beater she was given a bat and asked to hit tennis balls that James had spelled. She flew about the pitch hitting at the zooming balls. She was an excellent flier, Evie could see that. 

James was impressed by her skill, he kept grinning as he made notes on the clipboard.

Eventually he clapped his hands and the tennis balls returned to their container. 

Alexis came flying down to meet the cheers of her friends and supporters.

Down in the front Char gave her a high five.

"Truewood!"

A short 2nd year boy with blonde hair began to mount his broom. Evie knew that this was Laura's brother Aidan. Laura hadn't mentioned that he would be trying out.

Aidan was a good player as well. He only missed a few of the tennis balls.

It seemed his height (or lack thereof) was working out to his advantage as the balls that came flying at him from behind missed.

Char's turn finally came round. She'd signed up for the trials later than Alexis had.

The other chaser to the Gryffindor team Kelsey came up to Evie clutching her broom.

"Evie, Adam wants to stop and watch for awhile, can you replace him?"

"Yeah ok, coming!" Evie grabbed her broom and followed Kelsey onto the pitch. Their seeker Adam was standing next to James and going over the notes with him.

Kelsey mounted her broom, as did Evie. Together they hovered over the crowd fro several minutes before James threw them up the quaffle.

Kelsey caught it and directed Evie to keep to the right of her.

Char was flying towards them, as was Sam Carlson. Evie gave her friend a wink before flying down the pitch with Kelsey.

Char caught up with them and tried to get the ball off them as they passed it backwards and forwards between each other.

Eventually Char saw an opening and made for it, grabbing the ball before Kelsey could catch it. Char swung her broom around and flew off to the other end of the pitch, Sam at her tail.

Evie and Kelsey turned and caught up with her, trying to get the ball back.

Char passed to Sam, who passed to her, who passed it back. Eventually Char got possession again and had a shoot towards the goals. It went in.

Cheers from below reached their ears. Evie gave her friend a smile and a round of applause. Char shrugged but continued to smile.

James gave her thumbs up when she landed before continuing with his notes.

The trials ended and the whole school trooped back up to the school for lunch. All except the Gryffindor Quidditch team who stayed behind to talk over the trials.

"That was a quick try-out; I thought it would have gone longer". 

Evie had to agree with Kelsey. "You're not kidding; still I can get my homework done today. That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah" Kelsey lay down on the grass. "That is a good thing".

"Team!" James came striding over with Adam. "Let's get this done!"

"Algman needs to learn more control over his broom" Evie began.

"I agree, you saw the way he nearly lost it." Kelsey added.

"It's true" Adam admitted.

"Ok and what about Bourke?" James crossed out Algman.

"Worse, the poor guy nearly hit the goals".

"Evie's right, we can't have a player like that on the team".

"Bourke just needs more training but you're both right. The team can't afford to play with someone who's going to nearly kill themselves every game".

"Right" James crossed out Bourke. "What about Fiona Millis? She was good?"

"She told me quietly that she was part of so many clubs that unless training fit in with her schedule she wouldn't be able to play".

"It's true" Evie nodded her head. "She's a busy girl".

"Well that isn't going to work, cross her out James".

James crossed her name out. "Alison Watts? She wasn't bad"

"Same problem as Fiona. Too many clubs and societies".

"Right". Alison's name was drawn out. "How about Joel Jackson?"

Kelsey spoke up. "He was excellent! I swear that guy has talent!"

James nodded his approval. "I could see that, he was really good!"

Adam was all for him. "Did you see him knock all the tennis balls? It was amazing!"

"It wasn't just his skill. He was really polite and works well in a team. Really reliable!"

"Evie's right James, better keep his name there for beater".

"What about your friend Alexis Evie? Was she good or what?"

"She tries, you can see that in her eyes and in the way she plays. She has talent!"

"She did a good job out there today; I'd like to see her on the team".

"Be interesting having a girl for a beater. Better keep her there James".

"Aidan Truewood, he wasn't bad either. I still think Joel was better".

"Keep him on the list?"

"Yes, he was a good player".

"Charlotte Evans? She made a good goal score today".

"Plus she's kind of hot!" Adam grinned.

"ADAM!" Evie reached out to hit him. "What about her skill?"

"That too". He dodged her attempt to knock him over. "She was amazing!"

"In the air or just all the time?" Kelsey looked at him skeptically.

"Well both I guess but that's not the point! Ouch!" Adam landed on the ground.

"Serves you right!" Laughed Kelsey. Evie gave her a high five.

"Right well let's leave her name on there for now. They're right you know Adam; you do need to grow up a little bit. Last one now. What about Sam Carlson?"

"Not bad". Adam picked himself off the ground. "Not the same as Charlotte!"

Kelsey knocked him over again. "Would you stop that?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, yuck!" Adam spat out some grass.

"Disgusting!" Kelsey looked away. "What do you think Evie?"

"He was good; you can tell he'll turn up for a training session no matter what".

"That's what we want, what about his skill?" James questioned.

"Adam got one thing right. He's not the same as say Charlotte".

"Thank you!" Adam looked Kelsey in the eye. "Agreement at last!'

"Shut-up Adam! You're being an idiot!"

"Truce people! Truce!"

"Okay so let's make the finalizations. James, what do you think?"

"Well I really thought Joel was good, Charlotte was great too and Alexis".

"Same here, what about you two?" Evie looked for answers.

"Aidan was good too, but you're both right. Maybe Aidan can be a reserve".

"So long as Charlotte's in I don't care!" Adam looked at Kelsey. "Sorry Kelsey, I'm only trying to get you mad. It's fun having you knock me over".

Kelsey threw a tennis ball at him. "Alright, alright I deserved that Kelsey!"

"So it's final. Alexis and Joel will be our new Beaters and Charlotte our Chaser".

James began to start taking some of the equipment up to the school, Evie went to help him. Glancing behind she could see Kelsey on her broom chasing Adam all over the pitch. She was screaming at him but he only laughed back. 

Evie shook her head, they were hopeless sometimes. Grabbing the container with tennis balls and one side of the chest Evie followed James back to the school.


	7. Everything Is Announced!

Nancy found Evie in the common room later working her way through a foot-long essay for Professor Binns. After nearly two hours of hard work she could see that Evie was nearly finished, only another inch or so to go. "Nearly done yet?"

Evie laid down her quill and yawned. "I hope so, just got to finish this paragraph".

Nancy slid into the empty seat beside her. "You've been at it for ages".

"What's the time?"

"Nearly 3:00".

"WHAT?" Evie was shocked. "You mean I've been doing this for two hours?"

Nancy nodded. "Yep!"

"No wonders I'm so tired! What with the try-outs and this!"

"You feel up to some patchwork?"

"Yeah, give me a sec. I'm just going to go put this away and I'll be right back".

"Ok". Nancy watched her grab all her books, parchment and ink. "I'll be right here".

"Right". Evie hurried up the staircase to their dormitory.

Nancy reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out her sewing equipment; needles, thread, fabric, scissors and a ruler. By the time she had finished laying it all out on the table Evie had come back.

"Ready to start?"

"You bet!"

*********************************************************************************************

"That looks great Evie! You're really getting the hang of it!"

"Thanks but I'm better at knitting. I stuffed up this part here". She motioned to the part in question.

"That's nothing too bad, you won't even see it when it's finished".

"Well if you say so, I still think yours is better".

"Well I've had more practice haven't I? Anyway that's not a bad attempt, especially since you're a beginner".

Evie looked at her watch. "We'd better go downstairs for dinner".

"You're right. Come on let's get this packed away".

Evie helped Nancy to pack away all the sewing and to place the bag back in the dormitory. Together they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. The others were already seated.

Evie sat down between Char and Alexis. "Greetings people!"

"Please tell me who got in? Please!" Alexis begged.

"I'm going to have to agree with Alex". Char added.

Evie held up her hands. "I can't tell you! The notice goes up this evening".

Alex wouldn't rest. "Can you just tell us if we are on the list or not?"

"Well look I think both of you are going to be in for a surprise, that's all I'm saying!"

"You can't just give a straight answer can you?"

"That'd just make things too easy!" Evie laughed.

"Did Char get in?" Alexis whispered.

"Nice try!" Evie reached out for the potatoes.

"Damn! That's no fair!"

"It's heaps fair, you'll find out when the list goes up just like everyone else".

"Did my brother get in?" Laura had just joined them.

"I'm not in a position to say, sorry".

Evie quickly ate the rest of her dinner. She decided to skip dessert in order to hurry up to her dormitory and quickly write up the list before her friends came up.

"Evie!" Kelsey called her as she was halfway up the marble staircase.

Evie swung around to see her hurrying up the stairs. "What's up?"

"Evie let me write up the list, none of my room-mates are going to be in this evening and anyway I heard your friends all trying to beg you to tell them".

"Ok, thanks!"

"No problem! Seeya!" Kelsey turned to head back.

"Hey Kelsey!"

"Yeah?" Kelsey turned around again.

"How come they aren't going to be there? Your room-mates I mean".

Kelsey shrugged. "Homework? Boyfriends? Trust me to end up with a bunch of girls like that!"

Evie laughed. "Yeah it would happen. Seeya Kelsey and thanks!"

"Not a problem, actually it'd be a pleasure!"

"Well seeya!"

"Seeya Eve's!" Kelsey hurried off.

Evie arrived back at the dormitory with nothing better to do than sit on her bed and finish her homework.

After what seemed like an hour but was actually only a few minutes the door was flung open and she found herself being hugged by Alexis. "Oh thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!"

"Whoa Alex!" Evie laughed. "What's all this for?"

Alex let go. "You knew I was on the team! You helped convince the others didn't you?"

"You convinced them yourself Alex. I mean the way you flew today was amazing!"

"But you did say something in my favor right? You did I know it!"

"Well I might have said something but Alex they all wanted you to be in, it wasn't just me!"

"Well thank-you anyway!"

"Anytime Alex! Anytime!"

"Joel is on the team too!" Alexis started jumping about all excited.

"Knock, knock!" Char beamed at them from the door. "Oh good you found her Alex!"

"Congratulations Char!"

"Thanks Evie! You two had better come downstairs because there's a major party going on!"

"Really? I wonder why?" Evie got off her bed and straightened her hair.

Char laughed. "Hmm I wonder, anyway Kelsey told me about Adam".

"Did she now?"

"Yes, I thanked her for knocking him over for me. Thanks for trying to hit him".

"It's always a pleasure trying to knock some sense into him!"

Char had to agree. She looked at Alexis. "Er is she ok?"

"Well I guess so". Evie began to whisper. "Apparently Joel got on the team so this is normal!"

"Oh, ok then. Coming Alex?"

Alex just started giggling insanely.

"I'd take that as a yes Char".

Char. Alex and Evie came down to the common-room to find everyone celebrating. Already a large table piled high with an assortment of sweets and drinks had been set up at the side of the room and music was blasting out of a 5th year's wand.

 Coloured lights shone from the ceiling and Evie guessed that it was some sort of spell.

Amy, Lessa, Cathy and Nancy were in a corner sipping butter beers. Laura and her friends were no-where to be seen.

Lessa waved them over. "Over here, we got you some butter beers!"

Evie got a butter beer from them. "Thanks!" She took a drink. "This place looks like a disco!"

Alex giggled again. "It does!" She turned her attention to the middle of the room where some students were dancing.

Laura came up to them just then and gave both Alexis and Char a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Alexis replied dreamily.

"Thanks Laura!" Char smiled.

At that moment a brown-haired 2nd year boy with blonde streaks came up to shake Alexis's hand. "Congratulations!"

"Umm you too, Joel!"

Evie gave Char a wink which sent both of them into a fit of laughter.

"Are you too on drugs or what?" Cathy seemed worried.

"I've never been on drugs! Never!"

Joel didn't seem to notice. "We're both beaters! Guess we'll have to be a team eh?" He smiled at her.

Alexis was grounded by his perfect ness. There was his smile, his looks, his talent not to mention his charms. She managed to smile weakly back at him. "I guess so!"

He looked up at her friends. "These are your friends?"

"Yes". Alexis was herself again. "This is Lessa".

"Hello!"

"And this is Cathy"

"Whatever the others tell you I did not steal Frodo's pants!"

"Umm ok then". Joel was confused.

"Here's Amy but you know her right?"

"Yeah I do, hi Amy!"

"Hi Joel!"

"This is Nancy".

"Nice to meet you Nancy!" He smiled.

"Same".

"This is Charlotte our new Gryffindor Chaser!"

"Congratulations Charlotte! I saw you play today you were terrific!"

"Please call me Char and thanks, you played pretty well yourself today!"

"This is Laura, she's a first year".

"Truewood right? Aidan's little sister?"

"Not little but yes unfortunately we are related".

Joel laughed. 

"Oh and let's not forget Evie!"

Joel turned his warm brown eyes onto Evie. "Guess we're on the same team now Evie!"

"I guess so but you had better keep those bludgers from knocking us off our brooms Joel!"

Joel grinned. "But of course that's only if you can score us some goals!"

Evie laughed. "Seems fair enough. Let's call it a deal shall we?"

"Deal!" Joel turned his eyes back to Alexis. "Want to dance?"

Alexis turned slightly pink. "Ummm!"

"She's going Joel!" Lessa gave her a push towards the dance-floor.

Joel led Alexis over to a group of their year mates who were dancing in the middle of the room. Evie gave her a wink before turning back to her friends and her butter-beer.

"So she likes Joel does she?" Cathy realized that Evie knew something that she didn't.

"It's not my place to say". Evie grinned.

Cathy gave her a look that plainly said: 'yeah right'.

It was a fairly good party which ended at midnight because Professor McGonagall ordered a halt to the proceedings.

Evie yawned and decided to go to bed, it was late and she was tired. Not to mention all the homework in the morning.

She followed all the other girls who were going up the stairs to their dormitory's. 


	8. Happy in Hogsmeade

September came and went. Now it was October and only one more week till Halloween.

Evie was excited because the first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. 

She couldn't wait to visit Zonko's, the Shrieking Shack and Honeydukes.

Right now she was sitting under a tree near the lake reading a book. A cold wind was blowing in from the south and the sky was threatening to rain. 

Evie didn't notice any of this; all she saw were the words of her book. She didn't even notice Char walking towards her until she called out. "Evie!"

Evie looked behind her and waved. "Hey Char!"

Char was shivering even though she wore her cloak, scarf and gloves. "It's so cold out here, how can you just sit there reading a book?"

Evie shrugged. "I guess I don't feel the cold as much".

"You're crazy!" Char laughed.

"Who knows maybe I am and maybe I'm not".

"Well anyway the other's sent me to find you. You've been here ages".

"They're probably right". Evie closed her book and stood up. "Let's go find them".

They both started walking towards the school building. "One more week Evie!"

"I know!" Evie's eyes were suddenly bright. "I can't wait to see Hogsmeade!"

"I don't think any of us 3rd years can!"

"I've heard stories about Honeydukes; it's supposed to be fantastic!"

"Magical sweets of almost every description! Have you heard about their sugar quills?"

"Those ones that you can suck in class and it looks as though you're thinking of what to write next? Yeah Lessa was telling me about them last night".

"We've got to see the Shrieking Shack!"

"Most severely haunted building in Britain!"

"Don't forget Zonko's!"

"How could I?"

"How could you not?"

"Now you're just confusing me!"

They kept talking about what they wanted to do once they got into Hogsmeade all the way to the Gryffindor common-room.

Because of the cold and the wind outside the room was fairly crowded with students trying to warm up by the fire.

Char led Evie up the staircase and into the dormitory. Lessa, Cathy, Nancy, Alexis and Amy were sprawled out on the beds laughing and giggling at some joke.

Lessa looked up when the door opened. "Char you found her, excellent!"

Evie took off her shoes, her coat and her scarf before sitting on the end of her bed. Amy was already seated on there, laughing along with the rest.

"You have to get us some sweets from Honeydukes!" Alexis demanded.

"Alright Alex, we'll get you some candy". Lessa assured her.

Alexis replied. "You better!"

"We'll get you a bagful of sugar filled candy, honest!" Evie added.

"Yay Candy!" Cathy started singing.

"Speaking of candy". Amy pulled out a bag of lolly-pops from the front pocket of her robes. "Anybody want one?"

"Yeah alright, just one". Evie picked out a strawberry flavoured one. "Thanks!"

Cathy also pulled out a strawberry lolly-pop. "Eurk! Strawberries!" She put it back and looked for an orange flavoured one.

Char was pulling off the wrapper of her lemon lolly-pop. "What's wrong with strawberries? I love strawberries!"

"Aha! Orange!" Cathy pulled one out.

Evie watched Cathy with worry. "Never mind Char, Cathy's just weird".

Lessa had a dark purple grape flavoured lollypop which was making her tongue turn purple. "No Cathy's just psycho!"

"Hey!" Cathy was offended. "That's not very nice!"

"I don't think it was meant to be nice Cat". Evie had to laugh.

"Any lime flavoured one's left?" Nancy asked Amy.

"Here's one!" Amy tossed it over and Nancy caught it.

"Thanks!"

Alexis was holding a darkish-red one. "What flavour is this?"

"I think that's cherry". Amy checked the bag. "Yes that's Cherry".

"What other flavours are there?"

"There's lemon, lime, grape, strawberry, orange, cola and pineapple".

"Can I have pineapple?"

"Yeah sure!" Amy threw one into Alexis' outstretched hand.

"Thanks!" Alexis started pulling the coloured wrapper off.

Amy pulled out a cola flavoured lollypop before putting the packet away in the pocket of her robes.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and giggling in the dormitory. Evie couldn't imagine not having them all as her friends.

*********************************************************************************************

The morning of Halloween dawned cold, windy and almost rainy. Evie woke up and nearly froze when she got out of the blankets.

Shivering she dressed in her warmest clothes: her warm knitted jumper, thick socks, long sleeved shirt, pants, gloves, robes and as and after thought she added her permission note for the Hogsmeade trip into her deep pockets along with her money purse.

She thought of warming up by the fire before going on downstairs for breakfast. Her plans however were interrupted by a very excited Laura.

"Going to Hogsmeade today Evie?" Laura bounded up to her.

"Yes, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Can you get me some Honeydukes candy? Please!"

"Ok, ok! I'll get you some when I'm there".

"Thank-you!" Laura hugged her. "Evie you're the best!"

"Not really but it's nice that you think so".

"Oh I almost forgot!" Laura pulled out her purse. "Here, you'll need this". She handed Evie some coins. "It's for the candy". She added when she saw Evie's confusion.

"Oh, ok. Then I'll get you something good. Promise!"

"Yay!" Laura danced around the common room. "They're all going to be so jealous!"

"Who is Laura?"

"The other girl's in my dormitory, they all know about Honeydukes".

"I see".

"Laura!" Sally came rushing down the stairs towards them.

"Sally!" Laura greeted her. "Evie's getting me some Honeydukes candy!"

Sally's eyes turned bright. "Really?"

"Yes I am". Evie grinned at her.

"Can you get me something as well Evie?"

"Well I guess I could, what do you want exactly?"

"I have money for a sugar quill and some chocolate". Sally rummaged in her pockets.

"What sort of chocolate exactly?" Evie questioned.

"Oh any kind. I like chocolate". Sally explained.

Laura nodded. "It's true, Sally loves chocolate".

"Well I'll see what I can do". 

"Thanks Evie!" Sally handed her a couple of sickles and a galleon. "That should be enough right?"

"I think so!"

"Great!" Sally gave her a grin. "If there's enough change can u get a quill for Amanda?"

"If I can I will".

"Excellent!" Sally jumped around. 

Laura turned to Evie and shrugged. "Sally's just a little weird sometimes".

"It figuires". Evie looked at Sally with concern.

Char, Amy and Alexis came down at that moment so Evie decided to head down with them for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Evie sat down and poured herself some orange juice before helping herself to some toast.

"It's so cold this morning! I hope it warms up a little before we go to Hogsmeade!"

"Don't worry Char; we've all got plenty of warm clothes". Evie bit into her toast.

"I guess you're right". Char sighed.

Not long after the others came down and had breakfast.

About an hour after that all the students going to Hogsmeade lined up in the Entrance Hall while Filch checked the list of names.

Evie and her friends joined the long queue but it wasn't long before they were all walking towards the village. The leaves of the trees were turning a bright orange, red, yellow or brown. Evie loved the chilly crispness in the air as she walked.

"Happy Halloween people!" Char stated suddenly out of the blue.

"Yeah Happy Halloween Char!" Evie laughed.

"Where do we go to first?" Cathy asked when they reached the village.

"HONEYDUKES!" Char, Lessa and Evie shouted at once.

They made their way towards Honeydukes magical sweet shop where a crowd of students were already making their way towards.

The sweet smell of candy filled the air once they were inside, so sweet it nearly made them all drool. At once they took a look at the counter.

Evie felt like she was on cloud nine, the shop's selection of sweets was amazing.

She remembered her promise to both Laura and Sarah by getting what they had asked for first before deciding what to buy for herself.

Cathy reminded them all to chip in and buy a sampler for both Amy and Alexis.

Evie handed her share of the money over and hurried to get herself some candy.

After what seemed like minutes but was actually ages they all came out of the shop loaded in candy; although most of it wasn't for them.

Everyone started shivering when a cold wind blew at them on the street. Evie suggested going into the Three-Broomsticks for a drink.

The others all agreed and walked off in the direction of the bar.

They ordered drinks from the bar and went to sit down at a table. It wasn't long before Rosmerta the bar-maid came along with hot-chocolates.

"Ahhh warmth!" Char took a sip of the hot drink.

"Hmmm chocolatey goodness!"

"Chocolatey goodness?" Evie looked at Lessa.

Lessa didn't answer; instead she had some of the chocolate drink.

After the hot chocolate they went back to exploring the village.


	9. Disappearing Darkness

Back on the main street again they all set off for Zonko's Joke Shop.

Inside the shelves were full of Wizarding Joke Equipment such as Filibusters Fireworks.

Evie wandered around, occasionally pointing out something to her friends. She stopped when she passed a shelf of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Supplies. 

There were some really great trick wands, special fireworks, edible items that contained a hidden charm or spell and many other wonderfully exciting items. 

The prices were reasonable, especially when you saw the merchandise. 

Lessa came over and had a look at the next lot of shelves. "Hey cool special soaps!"

Evie looked over to see what she was looking at. "What do they do?"

Lessa read the label on the pack. "They can change the user into things".

 "Really? Cool!" 

Lessa had a look at the different varieties. "There's Werewolf Brown, Zombie Green, Ghost White, Purple Dragon, Blue Bird, Gothic Black, Vampire Red, Canary Yellow, Maroon Monster, Gray Gargoyle, Golden Phoenix and Orange Fire-Lizard".

Evie came and had a look. "Says here that the effects only last for about 30mins".

"And look". Lessa picked one up. "They've been disguised to look like ordinary soap!"

"Smart move". Evie laughed. "Good thing they're individually wrapped".

"I might get Gothic Black soap and maybe a Purple Dragon one. What do you think?"

Evie shrugged. "If you want to".

Lessa picked out the two bars of soap and went to pay for them at the counter.

Evie was left looking at the soaps. Dare she try one? She decided to try Purple Dragon, Golden Phoenix and Werewolf Brown.

They all came out of the shop several minutes later carrying Zonko's carry bags.

Evie had bought more than just soap. Now she had a trick wand, some canary creams, three bars of trick soap and some Fillibuster's Fireworks.

They spent another hour on the main street alone looking at the other shops windows.

Most of this was spent in a clothes shop that was selling black clothing (Lessa's idea).

They came to the end of the street and had a look at the Shrieking Shack.

"Was it ever really haunted?" Nancy wanted to know.

"I don't know Nancy but they say so".

"Well that helps Evie!"

"No it wasn't really haunted, anyone who knows Remus Lupin knows that!"

Everyone looked at Cathy with confused looks on their faces.

"I told you he's a friend of the family".

"So what happened?" Nancy was curious.

"He's a werewolf; he came to Hogwarts as a boy and needed to be somewhere safe when he transformed every full moon. This place was built for that purpose".

"So what the locals say about the howling ghosts was actually him?"

"Yep!" Cathy grinned back at Evie. "That was him".

"He was friends with Sirius wasn't he? You remember he broke out of Azkaban?"

"That's true Char only Sirius wasn't really a murderer. You know that right?"

"Yes" Char smiled cheekily and looked away. "I know a lot about Sirius!"

"It's true Cathy!" Nancy joked. "You should see her diary!"

"HEY!" Char exploded. "You've never seen my diary!"

"I was only kidding Char, it's okay".

"Well". Char calmed down. "Good".

"Well that's all the best places in Hogsmeade discovered, where to now?"

"We haven't seen the back streets yet Evie, can we have a look there?"

Evie frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea Lessa, we shouldn't wander off".

Lessa pleaded. "Come on Evie! If you don't come I'm going on my own!"

"Well alright but only if the others agree".

"It seems alright with me but I doubt we'll find anything interesting". Cathy yawned.

"I'll come anyway". Char added.

Nancy decided to come. "Alright let's go then".

They walked down one of the side alleys while nobody was looking at them. 

Lessa seemed excited for some reason. She kept muttering to herself.

They didn't see anything interesting for ages, only an evil eyed cat that kept staring at them as they passed and some of the locals who smiled and shouted out greetings.

It was getting late in the afternoon when they decided to turn back. As they were debating which way was the shortest Cathy stood on a circle of oddly coloured ground.

"Lessa are you really going to try that Gothic……. Ahhh!"

Everyone spun around to see Cathy disappear into the ground. 

"CATHY!" Evie screamed and ran to try and see where she had gone.

"We'd better go and get a teacher! Who knows where Cathy went!" Char turned to run.

"No wait!" Lessa held her back. "Explain to them why we were here! We can't!"

"And find her ourselves? Have you lost your mind?" 

Evie went over to investigate the oddly coloured ground. Tapping it with her toe didn't do anything, the ground seemed solid enough. It had to have been magic".

"It was magic wasn't it?" Nancy came and joined her.

Evie nodded. "The ground's solid, I can't see another reason".

"Where do you think she went?" Nancy looked worried.

Evie shrugged. "All I know is that we have to find her".

"You mean we have to go after her, same way as she did right?"

"Yes". Evie stood on the ground. "It wasn't her standing on this ground. It must have been something she did or said that triggered the ground to swallow her up".

"All she said was: Lessa are you really going to try that Gothic and then she fell".

Evie's eyes brightened. "Of course! Lessa get over here!"

Lessa stopped trying to convince Char and came over. "What?"

"Whatever I do I want you to do as I do ok?"

"Evie what are you doing?" Lessa was confused.

"Seeya in a sec. Gothic!" Evie disappeared under the ground.

"EVIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Char screamed out.

Lessa was stunned. Nancy grinned knowing only too well what had just happened.

"Now look what you've done! Now we've lost Evie as well as Cathy!"

"I haven't done anything and Nancy why are you laughing?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out exactly?"

"Lessa stand on the ground". Nancy pointed to the spot.

Lessa walked over and stood there. "Now what?"

"Say Gothic".

"Gothic". Lessa shrieked and disappeared.

"Nancy!" Char was freaked out. "What did you do?"

"It's not what I did; it's what we're going to do".

"What are we going to do?"

"Come here Char, we need to go after our friends".


	10. The Black Lilly

Evie landed on the floor with a thud. Fortunately for her she wasn't hurt.Groaning she sat up and looked around her trying to see in the darkness.

It was some sort of a corridor, extremely long with only two doors at each end.

"Cathy?" Evie called out when she heard a scuffling in the corner farthest from her.

"Evie?" Cathy called out. "Is that you?" The scuffling noise stopped.

"Yes Cathy it's me, are you alright?"

"I think so".

"Where are you?"

"Over here".

Evie moved towards Cathy's voice. "The others are coming Cathy, then we'll get out of here ok?"

"I don't know where the doors lead yet? I haven't had a look".

"Don't worry about that until the others arrive".

"How did you know how to follow me?"

"You were standing on some oddly coloured ground. That usually indicates a spell".

"Oh".

"OUCH!" A voice from the corner where Evie had come from cried out.

"You alright Lessa?" Evie called out.

"I think so, what just happened?"

"You came through the magical hidden way".

"What?"

"Never mind that now".

"We're over here Lessa" Cathy called out.

"Cathy!" Lessa answered back. 

"Quickly Lessa! Over here before someone else comes!" Evie reached out and pulled her over to them.

"Cathy!" Lessa cried breathlessly. "You're alright!"

"Yeah I'm fine".

A thud announced the arrival of Char and Nancy. 

"Char? Nancy? Which one of you is it?"

"Both" Char was getting accustomed to the darkness.

"Is Cathy here?" Nancy called out.

"We're all over here". Cathy cried out.

Nancy and Char crawled over to where they were all huddled.

"How do we get out of here?" Nancy asked.

"The doors". Evie motioned to them with her hand.

"Right and which one first?" 

Evie looked at Nancy. "We take our pick I guess".

Lessa stood up and walked over to the door closest to them. "Let's try this one first".

As soon as she stood near the door the candles that hung from the wall on either side lit.

"Is that flame blue?" Cathy was puzzled.

"Open the door Lessa but be slow and careful". Evie instructed.

Lessa nodded and slowly began turn the handle. A voice in the door called out and nearly frightened her. "State your name".

"My name's Lessa".

The door slowly opened.

Inside was a Gothic club. The walls were dark with black candles in brackets everywhere.

There was a space in the middle of the room for dancing and a stage on the other side for live performances. Tables with black velvet table-cloths and black velvet backed chairs were placed at the sides.

The others all came to stand beside Lessa staring at the room with amazement.

"Can I help you?"

They swung around to face a man with a white face and a lot of black eye-liner and lipstick. He was standing behind the bar wiping crystal goblets with a black cloth.

Evie stepped forward. "My name's Evie and these are my friends". She pointed them out to the man. "We came here quite by accident".

The man looked at their robes. "Hogwarts students are you?"

They all nodded.

The man came over and held out his black painted nailed hand. "I'm Craven".

Evie shook hands. "What is this place?"

"This". Craven waved towards the room. "Is the Black Lilly Gothic Club!"

"Gothic Club!" Lessa was excited. "You mean other Gothic's socialize here?"

Craven nodded. "Of course".

"Wow!" Lessa breathed.

"Please come in!" Craven waved them towards a table. "The club doesn't open til 9pm but if you can wait till I finish wiping these glasses I can show you out".

They came in and sat down, staring everywhere.

Craven went back to his job. "So how did you all get here?"

"The dark patch of ground in the side alley of Hogsmeade".

Craven looked at Evie. "You discovered the secret entrance?"

"Actually it was Cathy here that discovered it quite by accident".

Cathy nodded. Craven shook his head. "I warned them this would happen".

Lessa glanced at the stage. "Do you get live bands in to perform?"

Craven nodded. "Yes every Saturday night from 9pm".

"Who have you got coming in tonight?" Lessa was curious.

A wicked smile appeared on his face. "Tonight we have a very special performance. I expect most of our regulars will be here for the show".

"Who is it then?"

Craven looked at Lessa. "Have you heard of Evanescence?"

Lessa's eyes nearly came out of her head. "Are you kidding me?"

"Certainly not! I don't lie about these sorts of things!"

Lessa started screaming and running about the room madly. Evie looked away from her. A tug on her shoulder and she was staring at Lessa again.

"Evie we have to come here tonight!"

"It's a bar Lessa! We're too young!"

Craven overheard them. "Anyone is allowed in here but only 18 year olds and over may have alcoholic drinks but people of your age usually are just asked to behave themselves as there's no rule here stating that you can't".

"See!" Lessa was pleading. "Please we have to sneak out!"

"Well". Evie was torn. "We'll see".

"I'd like to try and come here". Char added.

"Me too" Cathy whispered.

Nancy shrugged.

"How much do you charge for entrance?"

Craven looked up from a goblet. "Only for the drinks but all the prices are fair". He finished the goblet and put it away under the counter. The cloth was neatly folded off to the side. "Ready to go back? I think there's a feast at Hogwarts for you tonight".

"There is". Evie smiled. "How did you know?"

"I used to be a student". He walked out into the corridor and opened the other door. 

They all followed him up the staircase that had been hidden behind the door.

"Most people don't use this corridor anymore". Craven went on to say.

"Why's that?" Char wondered.

"Well let's face it, most people like to keep with the times. Magic has advanced dramatically in the last century".

"Oh". Char became silent.

After awhile the corridor ended and a small stone ramp led up to a trap door.

"Up here" Vincent pointed to the trap-door. "That leads to the main street".

They all thanked him and headed up the ramp. Craven walked back down the corridor.

The trap-door was opened and they all climbed out onto the street. The sun was just starting to go down. "We'd better hurry!" Evie started to run.

The others followed her down the now nearly deserted street and back up to the school.

They arrived panting back at their dormitory and emptied their pockets hurriedly before racing back down to the Great Hall for the feast.

"I hope we're not late!" Char was worried.

They fell into a seat at the Gryffindor table before anyone noticed that they were gone.

Laura however had been watching out for them all afternoon. "Evie!" She waved.

Evie smiled and waved back.

Laura slid down to sit next to her. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"Excellent! Honeydukes is really amazing!"

"How come you didn't come back with the others?"

"How late am I?"

"They all came back about half an hour ago, where were you?"

"We got lost but we found our way again".

"How can you get lost on the main street?"

"We weren't on the main street".

"Oh". 

After the feast they all went back to the common room and sat around the fireplace.

Evie handed out all the candy she had brought back for her friends before yawning and heading off to bed. "Night everyone!"

"Night!"


	11. A Dark Time Out

Quick Note: Ok people I've spoken to the real Nancy and she wanted a name change. Therefore Nancy has now been replaced by Nicola. (It was an agreement that Nancy wasn't the right choice for a name).

Ok a little warning to past readers: Over the next few weeks I will be taking down each chapter one by one and editing the name "Nancy" to "Nicola". My apology if this is an inconvenience to anybody.

P.s. Any ideas for new chapters is most welcome as we're back at school now and my brain has gone all smart-like. (Lol).

=) Alatariel Aldarian

**********************************************************************************************

"EVIE WAKE UP!" Someone was shaking her.  
"Wah?" Evie rubbed her eyes.

"Evie come on! This is a chance of a lifetime! You have to wake up!"

"Lessa what are you on about?" Evie checked her alarm clock. "At 11:45!"

"We're going, are you coming or not?"

"Whose going and where?"

"All of us are going to the Black Lilly and you'd better hurry or we'll leave you behind".

"WHAT?" Evie jumped out of bed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Forget it we're going and if you plan to come try to wear black!"

"If we get caught!" Evie pulled out the only black tee-shirt and skirt that she had in her trunk.

"Well we aren't going to are we? Anyway Char and I found a secret tunnel leading to Hogsmeade".

"When?" Evie grabbed her shoes.

"Well ok so we asked somebody".

"Who exactly?"

"Well it was that friend of Laura's actually; you know the one with the green eyes?"

"Oh great!" Evie finished with her shoes and frantically brushed her hair back.

"Try this one". Lessa muttered a spell as she waved her wand.

Evie's hair was suddenly black, dead straight and shiny. Her lips were so dark a shade of black that they made a strange contrast to her extremely white face with the black eye-liner. "What did you do?"

Lessa shrugged. "I picked it up in the holidays now come on!"

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming!" Evie grabbed her purse and followed her down the staircase.

Char came running up. "Lessa do I look ok?"

Lessa waved her wand again. "Now you do".

Char glanced down at her dark purple dress with the black corset top. "Cool! Thanks!"

"Are the others ready to go?"

"Yep we're all waiting". Char looked at Evie. "Wow Evie what a change!"

"Yeah tell me about it!" Evie smiled.

In the common room they met up with Nicola, Cathy, Alexis, Amy and "LAURA!" Evie nearly had a heart attack.

"I had to come and see for myself Evie; you third years can't have all the adventures you know".

"Well alright but don't you dare get into trouble!"

"Don't worry I will!"

"Right everybody who wants to look like a Goth come over here!" Lessa had her wand out again.

One by one Amy, Alexis, Cathy, Nicola and Laura came and had the spell put on them. Once everyone was ready Lessa and Char led the way to the tunnel.

"Won't somebody see us?" Amy was worried.

"Nope, not a chance!" Lessa hurried on down another corridor.

"How come?" Cathy was confused.

"Because there's more to that spell than turning you into a Goth".

"What do you mean?" Nicola queried.

"I made this spell up myself; I added invisibility for when in the corridors of Hogwarts".

"You can make spells?" Laura was amazed.

"This is the only one I've tried but yes it is possible".

Char suddenly stopped in front of a statue. "Ok Lessa this is it".

"The one that leads to the passage way?"

Char nodded. "The very same".

"Alright then let's open it up". Lessa joined her by the statue and tapped it with her wand 13 times.

"Why do you tap it 13 times?" Evie wondered.

"Because 13 is a black number, this leads to that secret tunnel remember". Lessa stopped and moved back.

At once the statue silently slid over to reveal a hidden staircase. Lessa stared down at it. "I'll go first then?"

Char nodded. "If you want, call out if you get into trouble".

Lessa jumped into the hole and disappeared. "It's alright!" She yelled back.

Eventually they we all wandering down in the tunnel network towards the club. It wasn't all that difficult when you followed the distant sounds of music and evil laughter.

Finally they were back in the entrance hallway. Lessa stepped up to the door. "I'm Lessa; we're here for the club!"

The door opened. Everywhere were people wearing dark coloured clothes and makeup. A live band was playing.

Evie looked around for Craven near the bar. He was currently serving a woman a bright red cocktail with a black umbrella.

Laura followed Evie over to him. "So who's this Craven guy I heard about?"

"Huh?" Evie swung round. "Have you been talking to Lessa or something?"

"Well actually". Laura flicked a strand of hair out of her eye. "Yes".

"Oh ok, well that's Craven at the bar there". Evie pointed him out.

Lessa came storming over from watching the band play. "Evanescence isn't playing! Craven is a liar!"

"They'll probably be on later or something". Evie tried to calm her down.

"Or probably Craven is a liar!"

"Well yeah I guess that's a possibility too but not all possibilities are correct!"

Laura only shrugged. "Why don't you ask him about it?"

Lessa stopped to think for a minute. "Well I guess I could"

"Seems like a pretty sound idea to me". Evie added.

"Alright then, anyone coming with me to find out?"

"Count me in". Laura was hungry for excitement.

"I'll come too". Evie knew she had to keep an eye on things just in case they got out of hand. She knew what Lessa was like when she got angry.

Lessa hurried over to the bar counter with Evie and Laura following in her wake.

"Craven!" Craven looked up from making a dark coloured drink and waved them over.

They sat down on empty bar stools. "Hey Craven!" Evie grinned.

Craven finished serving the last few customers and came over. "What'll it be then?"

"I thought Evanescence was supposed to be playing tonight?"

Craven looked at Lessa with a smile. "Oh but they are".

"Well then where are they?" Lessa was confused.

Craven started wiping the counter down. "They're coming in a bit later; apparently they needed to retune one of the guitars".

Lessa was happy again. "So when are they coming?"

"They should be here in the next half an hour or so".

Lessa started being obsessive by twitching everywhere before she ran off over to the others near the stage.

"Anyone want a drink?" Craven put the cloth he was holding away.

Evie thought for a moment. "What do you have that isn't alcoholic?" 

"Well what's really popular is the red and black soda with a dark purple umbrella and a white straw".

"Sounds pretty cool, oh Craven this is our friend Laura". Evie introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Laura". They shook hands. "What'll you have?"

"Can I have the same as Evie?"

"Sure not a problem, won't be a minute". He disappeared under the counter.

Laura rummaged in her pockets for her purse. "Oh no it's not here! I don't believe it!"

"Calm down Laura I can pay".

"I'll pay you back honest!"

"Course you will, I know that".

"Oh thank-you!" Laura tried to hug her but Evie pulled away laughing.

"Really it's no big deal and anyway what are friends for?"

"Everything!"

"Here you go two triple Goth soda specials". Craven returned with two large soda glasses. The soda was odd to look at because the different drink layers didn't combine with each other at all. 

"Magic right?" Evie pointed to the drink layers.

Craven winked. "Yes but the spell is a secret, only the Black Lilly can make these".

"How much are they?" Evie got out her money.

"Six Sickles and two knuts each". He placed the drinks in front of them.

"Here". Evie handed the money over. "By the look of them they're worth it".

"Just wait till you taste them". Craven hurried on to serve another customer.

Laura took a sip of hers. "Wow! This is excellent!"

Evie tried hers. "This is so delicious! It's incredible!"

"What's incredible?" Nicola sat down next to them.

"Try a bit of this". Evie pushed her drink over and watched Nicola take a sip. "What do you think?"

"I think". Nicola licked her lips. "I think I need to order one". 

Evie and Laura both laughed. 

Nicola waved Craven over. "Can I please have one of these too?"

"Sure thing". Craven went off to make one".

A young woman wearing a long dark green dress was sitting nearby. "Ah the Triple Goth Soda Specials, always a treat!"

"Yeah they're delicious! I never tasted anything like this in my life!" Evie answered.

The lady laughed. "They sure can make drinks here great without the alcohol, one of the reasons I come here".

"I'd agree with that". Laura said between sips.

The lady moved into a seat nearer to them. "My name's Arinna". She held out her hand.

Evie shook it. "I'm Evie!"

Laura shook Arrina's hand as well. "I'm Laura!"

Nicola shook her hand after being served her drink. "Nikki".

"Wow so many people to meet!" Arinna smiled. "Might I say you all look great!"

"Oh thanks I always knew I looked good!" Nicola joked.

Arinna was laughing now. "So how old are you all? Be serious now".

"Well we're all third years except for Laura here". Evie replied.

"Hogwarts students hey? Any of you know my little sister Tanith? She's in the 5th year".

"That girl with the long dark hair and the dark eyes?" Evie asked.

"Who wears a whole make-up department of eye shadow?" Nicola added.

"The one who freaks me out, a lot?" Laura also added.

Arinna smiled. "That's Tanith alright and don't worry she freaks me out too sometimes".

"She didn't make it into Gryffindor, why's that?" Questioned Evie.

Arinna looked down at her drink. "Tanith has always been very awful to be around. Even when she was little so you might call her a right little spoilt brat! I know I always did when I used to live at home".

"That makes sense considering she's in Slytherin".

Arinna agreed with Evie. "Yes it does but it was a disappointment to the family. Mum was in tears all holidays".

Suddenly the band on the stage apparated and another band came on stage. Loud screams from two certain people gave Evie a good idea who it was. Loud music was soon blaring from the stage.

Evie turned around to have a look at Lessa dancing wildly around and Char was nearly going mad. Cathy was standing near them and giggling. Shaking her head she returned to her drink.

"EVIE GET OVER HERE NOW OR I WILL SERIOUSLY MURDER YOU!" Lessa pulled her over to the dance floor.

"Hey what the?" Evie cried out. "Lessa I haven't finished my drink yet!"

"Finish it later! Evanescence is more important!" Lessa started dancing wildly again.

"Um a little help!" Evie muttered to Cathy.

Cathy merely shrugged. 

After a while of dancing and listening to the music Evie went back to Arinna and her unfinished drink.

Lessa was jumping around screaming along with the words of the song. "GOING UNDER!"

Char was right with her, just as madly but not as loud, as were Nicola and Laura, Amy and Alexis.

"Aren't going to dance much huh?" Arinna guessed her thoughts.

"Not really, see dancing isn't really my thing but it's great to just listen to the music once in a while".

Arinna nodded. "I know what you mean but seriously go over and join them, you'll love it!"

"I should?"

"Yeah of course! With friends like that you can't afford not to!"

"Why don't you go over as well? The others won't mind".

"Well I suppose I should take my own advice shouldn't I?"

"We both should!" Evie brought her over. "This is Arinna everyone!"

"Um Hi!" Arinna was suddenly shy.

"Hey!" Everyone cried back. 

Arinna and Evie laughed and joined in with the dancing.


	12. Everyone Else Has A Say

Back by popular demand and serious boredom.

Quick Note: My humblest apologies for taking so long to complete this new chapter, the delay was completely unintentional. 

I'm not going to make excuses (What would be the point nobody who knew me would believe me anyway). *grins*.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lessa was the last to wake up in the morning, although this was most probably because she had been dreaming about going on a shooting spree with Amy-Lee, Legolas, Haldir and Alexis. "Why was Alexis driving the car?" Lessa mumbled as she fell out of her dream and into reality. "Alexis isn't even old enough!"

She focused her eyes at the dormitory around her, everything seemed normal enough. It wasn't until she found clothes to wear that she realized she was still wearing the clothes from the night before.

"I don't think I'm meant to sleep in my clothes". Lessa was confused.

There was an odd noise coming from her pocket that strangely reminded her of pieces of paper being crumpled. "What the hell?" She pulled them out and looked them over. "An autograph of Amy-Lee!" This sent her into screams and frantic leaps around the room. "Oh the precious, precious Evanescencey goodness!"

"Is there a troll in here or something? I distinctly thought that I heard a troll". Nicola peered in cautiously from the doorway.

Lessa was still jumping around in a semi-delirious state of mind. "EVANESCENCEY GOODNESS!"

Nicola stood back a little. "Are you okay?"

Lessa bounded over and grabbed her arm tightly as she obsessed over what she'd seen the night before. "Evanescence was here and we saw them, LIVE!" She screamed the last word so loudly that Nicola fell backwards even more.

"I think you've gone mad!" She pulled off Lessa's tight hold on her arm.

"Mad? No not mad, but EVANESCENCE!" She started jumping again.

Nicola was getting really worried now. "I think Lessa's gone mad". She called down the staircase.

A door on the level below them opened and Evie stuck her head out. "What's with all the noise?"

"I think Lessa's gone mad". Nicola repeated.

Evie closed the door and came up the staircase. "What else is new? Anyway is she more mad than usual?"

Nicola nodded before looking at the now twitching Lessa. "I'd say so".

Evie sighed as she took a look. "I say we just leave her be for a while so she can calm down, what do you think?"

Nicola had to agree with her point. "Ok let's go down and find the others".

"They're in the library, Char wanted to write some more of her story and Amy's reading books".

"Well let's go meet them all there". Nicola followed her down the stairs.

Lessa found herself alone again savoring the memories of last night. As they left the club someone had slotted a piece of paper into her hands, Amy-Lee gave her a wink and ran off to join her band members who were packing up to go.

Once they had all gotten safely back into their beds in the dormitory Lessa had waited until the others had gone to sleep before igniting her wand tip with the lumos spell and looking at the piece of paper.

She nearly screamed when she realized that she was holding Amy's private writing address and autograph.

After that she just must have fallen into a deep sleep.

So hurriedly she opened up her top drawer and pulled out her special black box that contained all her evanescence CD's and gently placed the precious paper into it. After that she simply calmed down and changed into a fresh set of black clothes and her Hogwarts robes before going off to look for the others.

The next dormitory door opened and Alexis waved Lessa inside. "Want to play cheat?"

Lessa grinned. "Yeah ok, have you seen the others?"

"Evie said something about Library but other than that no".

"Ok". Lessa followed her inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Char was in the library adding final flourishes to her Rigella story with her blue calligraphy pen. She wasn't sure how she should end this part of the chapter but she knew that her friends would really appreciate it being finished soon so that they could quench their desires to read more.

Amy sat next to her quietly reading from a Traci Harding book that she had brought from home.

Char sat patiently for a while, tapping the notepad with her pen.

Amy looked up. "Having trouble finding the right words?"

Char nodded. "One could say so".

"Can I see what you've written so far?"

Char's eyes glazed up. "Hang on I have an idea!" Suddenly she was writing again.

Amy returned to reading her book.

After a few more minutes Char flung down her pen and smiled. "That is such a cool way to end off!"

"Can I read it?" Amy begged.

Char held the document away from her pleading eyes. "Nope! Wait till the others have a chance then I'll read it for you all".

"No fair!" Amy laughed along with her.

Char looked at her watch "Hey it's lunchtime, no wonder I'm hungry! Come on Amy let's go!"

"Alright!" Amy closed her book and hurried after Char from the library

Together they hurried towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"What happens to Rigella?"

Char grinned back at her. "Nice tactics but like I said you'll find out".

"Awww come on!"

"Nope!"

"Alright then but you're last chapter was brilliant!" Amy smiled.

"Aw shucks!" Char was pleased.

"Hey there's Nicola and Evie!" Amy pointed them out.

"Hey yeah! NICOLA! EVIE!" Char ran after them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laura was standing near the lake watching a group of idiotic classmates playing games with the giant squid.

She privately thought they were all a bunch of brainless beings, poking the squid with a long sharp branch wasn't such a clever idea for entertainment still it was funny when one of them was hauled in by another tentacle and came up spluttering.

The brainless ones all laughed and reached out with the branch to pull him back in.

Laura shook her head in annoyance, why couldn't some people be sensible when it came to giant sea creatures and branches?

Her friends Sally and Amanda were seated under a nearby tree going over some of their homework.

"Hey Laura what are you looking at?" Sally called her back to reality.

"Huh?" Laura snapped back to attention. "Oh just some people being dragged into the lake by the squid".

"Really? Where?" Sally was excited.

"Over there". Laura pointed at the group of students with the branch. A girl was being dragged in screaming this time.

Sally started laughing in uncontrolled fits. "Oh that is so funny to watch!"

"I think what they're doing is horrible!" Amanda stared aghast at them.

Laura shrugged. "I guess it's both seeing as they aren't getting hurt".

"But that's the fun part!" Sally couldn't stop laughing.

Amanda glared at her. "How can you say that?"

Sally stopped laughing. "Ok so it's mean of them to poke the poor squid but seeing them scream is hilarious!"

"Hopeless!" Amanda began shaking her head. "Absolutely hopeless!"

"I'm going to go get something to eat". Laura started piling together all of her things into her bag.

"Yeah great idea, you coming Amanda?"

Amanda was staring transfixed at the group of students who were poking the squid.

"AMANDA?" Sally started waving her hands in her face.

"Look!" Amanda pointed.

Professor McGonagall came striding across the grounds with an angry expression on her face. "DETENTION!"

"They're in trouble now!" Sally started giggling at the thought.

"Serves them right!" Amanda replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cathy sat alone in the dormitory at one of the tables with her sketchbook; she was really good at drawing Japanese cartoons.

Right now she was finishing off one of her favourite pictures that she'd drawn of Elijah Wood.

"Hey great picture!" One of the 3rd Year Gryffindor boys, Sam, came up and had a look. "That's really good!"

"Oh…umm thanks!" Cathy blushed.

"Have you drawn anything else?" He sat in the empty chair nearby.

"Yeah heaps actually but this is one of my favourites".

"It looks a lot like the real thing, only it's in a cartoon form".

Cathy shrugged. "It's supposed to look like that, I mean it is anime".

"True!" he grinned. "Can I see what else you've drawn so far?"

"If you want". She handed him her sketchbook. "It's all in there".

"Sweet!" he picked it up and started to look through it.

"How come you're not with your friends?" Cathy picked up the courage to ask.

"They all went outside to fly their brooms but I had homework to finish".

"Don't you just hate homework?" 

"Definitely! Hey this picture is great! How do you draw like this?"

"From how to draw books, I have quite a collection now".

"Really? Cool!"

Nicola and Evie were just about to step into the common room when they overheard Cathy and Sam talking.

Evie realized that they were alone instantly and pulled Nicola back. 

"Hey what was that for?" 

"Nikki Cathy is talking to Sam; I don't think we should disturb them right now".

"Oooooh she likes him does she? Wants to go out with him huh?"

"Something like that, let's just creep across quietly without them noticing okay?"

"Alright! Alright!"

Together they began creeping towards the portrait hole.

"These are all really terrific! You have a lot of talent for this!"

"Ummm…..thanks". Cathy was bright red like a strawberry again.

"My friends should take a look at some of these; they'd get a kick out of it".

"Wow you think so?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I think so".

Just then Evie tripped over her shoelace. "Ouch!"

Cathy whirled around. "CRIKMAN!"

"Now you've done it!" Nicola helped her up.

"Thanks!" Evie brushed herself off. "RUN!"

"EVIE!"

"No time Stevenson. Gotta run. Catch you later!" Evie ran out after Nicola.

"What the hell?" Sam was shaking his head.

"She's a weirdo! On second thoughts they're all weird!"

Sam just laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alexis was in her dormitory playing cards with Donna, Sarah and Kiera.

It was fun when nobody was playing cheat by the rules; Alexis always accused people of being a cheat every round and so ended up with the pack most of the time.

"Cheat!" Donna accused.

"No fair I said cheat first!" Alexis cried out.

"Here take the card packet!" Donna passed her the box. "What were the cards Sarah?"

Sarah turned the cards over. "Two 4's just like I said".

"Damn!" Donna took the pile while everyone else was laughing.

"People's I'm going to go find Lessa to come play cards".

"Ok Alex we'll just play a round without you". Kiera replied offhand as she reshuffled the deck.

Alexis went quietly out of the door.

"Let's play go fish this time, cheat is getting boring". Donna started yawning.

"Hey let's play a game of poker but we can play with Bertie Botts instead of real money or counters".

"Yeah good idea Kiera!" Donna reached out for her candy supplies. "You in Sarah?"

"Um ok". 

"I'm dealer!" Kiera started to deal the cards out after they'd all placed their bets.

Alexis came back in along with Lessa as they started a second round. "Lessa's playing!"

"Ok". Kiera handed them both out some cards.

"Oooooh poker! Gambling is fun!" Lessa sat down.

"Ok…" Sarah gave her a funny look.

Alexis won the round. "Oooooh candy!" She started moving around in a sort of happy dance.

They were halfway through another round when Cathy came in. "Where's Crikman?"

"She's not here Cathy, have you tried the dormitory?" Donna suggested.

"Yes I've tried the dormitory! The library too!"

"Why are you looking for her?" Lessa wanted to know.

"Co's! She's a weirdo and she messed up everything! Both her and Nicola!"

Kiera was interested now. "What did they do?"

"Messed up everything! I'm going to go down to lunch then I'll find Char".

"I'll come with you!" Lessa stood up to follow. "Anyone else want to come?"

"Yeah why not?" Donna came as well.

They all left the dormitory. "Let's play snap!"

Sarah nodded. "Ok".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm bored now…..

Well some of you may not actually know this but I base everything in this chapter on real experiences. 

Also I had the strange yet funny idea that I should start dedicating chapters of my work to special people (or fictional depending on my state at the time of writing, no Cathy I am not on drugs ok!). 

Lessa truly is an Evanescence obsessed fan who has a seriously great collection of stuff (can you blame her? They rock!). 

Cathy really is a great anime/manga/chibi artist (good luck with Sam! *winks* Oh oh! *runs*).

Nicola has such a great personality that I sit here for ages trying to write it in and yet I can't seem to get it right. 

Char really does write fan fiction (no surprises there as regular readers of her works know Rigella).

Alexis you absolutely love penguins, I should write that in somehow. Also how do you like driving a car in a dream?

Amy you'll never read this but you've been a great friend even if you can be excruciatingly annoying at times!

Donna, Sarah and Kiera are real people, great people, we have some great conversations at lunch don't we?

Laura, well you saw me write quite a lot of this so I want to say thanks for the help. Not just with my fan-fiction but for everything.

J.K.R. One of the smartest people ever to write a fantasy novel for both children and adults. I mean has anyone here tried to take a deeper study into the hidden meanings in her creation? I have and it was really interesting.

Wow I really can drone on can't I? What a pain!

-Alatariel Aldarian

P.s. Thanks guys because believe me without the funny/quirky things you do each day I really wouldn't have written this at all. 

P.s.s. Thanks for all the reviews; you give me something to think about when my mind is empty.


	13. Cathy Gets Angry

Author's Note: Sorry guys that this took so long, I've been overloaded with homework again! *grumbles* Anyway I'll try to have another chapter in the next couple of weeks before I go away on holidays with my family to New Zealand. 

So yeah thanks for being patient (or un-patient as in some cases).

This chapter is dedicated to patience.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda was still fuming. "I hope they get into a lot of trouble!" 

"Amanda I think detention is a lot of trouble". Sally muttered.

"She's right you know". Laura intervened. "Detention is pretty serious".

"There you go!" Amanda flung her arms into the air. "Always taking her side!"

"I do not!" Laura shot back.

"You do so!"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"QUIT IT!" Sally suddenly shouted out. People passing by turned to stare at her.

Laura and Amanda stopped yelling at each other and looked guiltily at Sally.

"Thank you! Now look McGonagall knows how to punish people properly and if you ask me at least they're all going to get a detention and not just a warning!"

"That's true!" Laura voiced her agreement.

"And another thing Laura doesn't just side with me all the time! She's always being treated as the one who really has to decide it all and that's not fair!"

"You're right Sally!" Amanda calmed down. "Sorry Laura".

"I'm sorry too!" Laura hugged her. "Friends?"

"Friends!" Amanda grinned.

"Now that we're all friends again let's go have something to eat". Sally started walking.

Amanda and Laura hurried after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Char was already seated at the table when they arrived.

"Hey Char!" Laura gave her a wave.

"Oh hey!" Char looked up from her conversation with Amy.

"Is that the new chapter?" Laura noticed the notepad.

"Yes". Char pulled the notepad behind her back. "Not to be read until tonight".

"Awww! No fun!" Laura was disappointed.

Char just laughed. 

Amy was pouring out some pumpkin juice. "Anybody want some?"

"Yeah". Laura pushed her goblet closer. "Yes Please".

"Here you go then". Amy poured her some.

"Thanks! Mmm pumpkin juice!" Laura took a sip.

Cathy, Lessa and Donna suddenly joined them. Cathy seemed a little angry which made Char wonder what had happened. "What's wrong Cathy?"

"Have you seen Crikman?" 

"Um no not since breakfast, wasn't she with Alexis playing cards?" Char was confused as to why Cathy was trying to hunt down Evie, what had she done?

"She was but she left" Donna replied.

"Nicola was with her too". Lessa added.

"No I really haven't seen either of them since this morning, why do you want them?"

"She won't tell us". Donna mentioned. "Well except that they ruined something".

"Crikman and Mercer ruined everything! It was going too, well!"

"Yes?" Lessa, Donna and Char begged Cathy to continue.

"No! Not telling!"

"Damn! Sounded like a story!" Donna was disappointed.

"Yeah!" Char added her thought.

"Hey there they are!" Lessa pointed them out as they came racing across the hall.

"What are they laughing about?" Char wondered.

"I don't know". Donna watched them arrive at the table.

Evie and Nicola stopped laughing when they saw Cathy. "Oh oh!"

"CRIKMAN! MERCER!" Cathy cried out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "That was so funny!" Nicola yelled back at Evie.

"I know her expression was priceless!"

"The way she yelled at you like that! I nearly died!"

They stopped running in the corridor and collapsed against the wall laughing.

"I can't believe she was flirting with him!"

"He was flirting with her, I wonder if he likes her?"

"So she does like him hey? Well!"

"Yes she does but don't tell anybody else, something tells me she doesn't want the others to know anything about it yet".

Nicola nodded. "Yeah ok but it was still pretty funny".

"Yeah". Evie started laughing again. "That's true".

"Hey where is everyone else anyway?"

"Um library I think, not too sure".

"Well let's go check and see if anyone is there".

"Sounds like a plan".

Nicola and Evie moved on through the corridors towards the library. None of their friends were in there.

"Should we keep looking?" Evie wondered out loud.

"It's lunchtime so maybe we should go and check the Great Hall, what do you think?"

"Makes sense". Evie followed her. "Do you think she'll kill us?"

"No but she's definitely angry".

"Yeah she sounded pretty angry when she shouted".

As they walked into the Great Hall a few moments later Cathy's voice reached their ears from the other side of the room. "CRIKMAN! MERCER!"

"How'd she get here ahead of us?" Evie was shocked.

"She must have gone the direct way just after we left".

"We're in trouble now!"

"Maybe!" Nicola walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Evie followed.

"Ah yes hi Cathy!" Evie sat down opposite her. "Lovely day!"

"Tell anybody about what you saw and you die!"

"What do they see?" Donna was interested.

Cathy looked at her. "Nothing you need to know".

"Hmmm ok". Donna was getting suspicious.

"Look Cathy, just chill out! You can trust me, I won't tell anyone". Evie gave her a wink.

Cathy glared at her. "I don't trust you!"

"You never did so don't worry yourself about it". Evie replied.

Cathy continued to glare at her.

Nicola overheard what was being said. "Don't worry Cathy, we'll tell everybody". 

"Don't you dare!" Cathy started shrieking.

"Um Cathy, I think she's just kidding. Right?" Evie looked at Nicola.

"Well no actually I'm not".

Cathy hid her face in her hands and pretended to sob.

"Now look what you've done!" Evie turned to try and comfort Cathy.

"Why do you always do this to me?" Sobbed Cathy.

"I didn't do anything". Nicola started laughing.

"Tell me what happened?" Donna begged.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cried out in agreement.

"I'd better not". Nicola saw Cathy's threatening look.

They all groaned. "Awwww!" 

"Maybe when Cathy wants the story told then you can hear it". Evie tried to look at the bright side. "Then you will all know that nothing really happened at all".

"You're a liar aren't you Evie?" Lessa accused.

"No Lessa, no I'm not".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that night in the Dormitory Cathy lay awake thinking. Everyone else had gone to sleep ages ago, even Evie who sometimes suffered from insomnia.

Sighing she remembered how she felt when he had asked her about her Japanese cartoon pictures. It had been good to know that he noticed her, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone else.

"The cookies know best". Lessa murmured in her sleep.

Why did Evie and Nicola have to ruin that almost perfect moment for her? Damn them both! They always ruined everything. Always.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"EVANESCENCEY GOODNESS!"

"Great thanks a lot Lessa! Now I'm really awake!" Nicola half grumbled.

"Evanescence where?" Char woke up with such a jolt that she fell out of bed and onto the floor. Everyone started laughing at her.

"Where's evanescence?"

"Lessa just likes screaming that to herself over and over". Evie came in from the corridor dressed in her Hogwarts robes already. "See now she's twitching".

Lessa had started twitching over near her bed but only as an act of fun. 

Cathy didn't come up til a few minutes later, a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at this morning?" Evie asked her, almost dying of curiosity.

"Nothing" Cathy replied as innocently as was possible but her guilty expression gave it away.

"82?" Evie asked in return just as innocently.

"How dare you mention him!" Cathy turned red like tomato.

"82?" Lessa was confused.

Char fell onto the floor again laughing.

"82, you know her boyfriend". Nicola started laughing.

"You have to die now!" Cathy directed at both Nicola and Evie.

Evie pointed out the obvious. "We all die sometime Cathy". 

"I meant soon you fool!"

"Fool of a Took!"

"That's not a good comeback Evie you do realize?"

"Yep!" Evie started laughing.

"Hopeless! Absolutely hopeless!" Cathy had her head in her hands. "Pathetic!"

"Why thank you!" Evie took that as a compliment.

"Aiye!"

"Amy?" Lessa asked hopefully.

Char finally got up off the floor and dressed quickly. When she was done she grabbed Cathy's anime folder. "Yoink!"

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Cathy was annoyed.

"Mine now!" Char started moving around the room laughing like mad. She started to head off towards the stairs. 

"No give me back my folder!" Cathy chased after her.

"Mine!"

"No Mine!"

"Mine now!"

"No it's mine, it has my name on it therefore it belongs to me!"

"Ha ha ha!" Char ran down the stairs. 

"NO!" Cathy chased after her.

Evie looked from Lessa to Nicola. "I'd better go sort this out before it gets nasty".

"We'll come too". Lessa had finally calmed down. "Once Nikki has her shoes".

"It's too early! I want to go back to sleep!" Nicola muttered as she tied up her shoes.

"We all want to go back to sleep!" Lessa replied.

"I don't". Evie added. "I like being awake this early and anyway we have classes today".

The others looked at her funny. "What?"

Evie shrugged. "Well I do".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cathy had to chase Char all the way to the Great Hall before getting her folder back.

She gave Char the evil glare she usually reserved for Evie.

Char just laughed before falling into a seat. "That was fun!"

"That was not fun thank you very much!" Cathy sat across from her.

"Well it was for me! Think of all the possibilities I could have given this to!"

Cathy started whimpering as she clutched her folder with tightly gripped hands. 

"There you are!" Lessa, Nicola and Evie came running over.

Char started laughing again. 

"It's not funny!" Cathy protested.

"Oh yes it is!" Char gasped between laughs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry to the real Cathy, sorry about 82 but it was a colourful joke of ours that I just had to put in! Please forgive me! 

- Alatariel Aldarian = )


	14. The Lead Up To Christmas

Author's Note: This chapter I dedicate to truth because the day I wrote this two of my best friends couldn't be honest with me and hence I am now not speaking to them. 

It's true what they say about truth being a dangerous thing and therefore must be handled with extreme precaution. 

I learnt that the hard way. 

-Alatariel Aldarian

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the term came and went in a blur and suddenly the students found themselves nearing Christmas.

Evie, Char, Laura and Lessa found themselves sitting around the common room fire.

Lessa suddenly felt like doing something that involved sugar. "Anybody got any marshmallows?" 

"Nope!" Evie shook her head.

"Me neither!" Laura edged closer to the fire.

Char also shook her head. "Sorry Lessa but no marshmallows with me today!" 

"Can someone come with me to the kitchens and see if we can get hold of something?"

Evie yawned. "Yeah ok I'll come!" She turned to the others. "Anyone else?"

Laura shivered at the thought of walking down the frozen corridors. "I'll pass".

"You guy's go, I'm nearly finished with this". Char turned back to her writing.

"Suit yourself then". Evie stood up to go. "Let's go Lessa".

"Be back soon". Lessa walked out of the portrait hole with Evie.

"These corridors are freezing! You sure you want to get marshmallows?" Evie hugged her cloak against the chill of the corridor.

Lessa shrugged. "It's sugar!"

Evie served her with a strange look. "Ok".

They walked in silence for a few moments as though saying something would only make them colder.

"Do they even have marshmallows?"

Lessa shrugged. "Maybe".

"Going to go home for the holidays?"

"No, I'm staying right here with you guys. Besides I know that Evanescence is going to play at the Black Lilly sometime in the holidays again and I'm not missing that!"

Evie laughed. "I don't think you could possibly miss Evanescence!"

Lessa looked stricken. "Miss Evanescence?"

"Never mind". Evie looked up. "Here we are".

Lessa reached up and tickled the pear in the painting and the door swung open.

The kitchens were always busy, especially at this time of the year.

"Can I help you miss?" A female house-elf had seen them and hurried over.

"May we have some marshmallows?" Lessa asked her.

"Certainly miss!" She bowed them in. 

Evie followed Lessa over to wait near the fireplace. Several house-elves smiled at them.

A few minutes later the elf returned with a basket. "Here you are".

"Thanks!" Lessa took the basket from her.

"Yeah thank-you!" Evie added.

The elf bowed before leaving to return to her duties.

Lessa and Evie started to head back to the common room. "Did you ever feel like you were royalty or what?" Evie spoke.

Lessa gave her a strange look. "What?"

Evie sighed. "Never mind! Hey what's in the basket? There can't possibly be that many marshmallows in there!"

Lessa lifted up the cloth that covered it. "Huge packet of multi-coloured marshmallows, gingerbread people and some Christmas cookies, yum!"

"Mmmm! We only asked for marshmallows!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Still writing?" Laura asked Char a few minutes after Lessa and Evie had left.

"Yeah".

"Is it a new chapter?" Laura began to be curious.

"No, not this time".

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Well". Char stopped to think. "Well I guess I can let you know what I'm doing but it has got to stay a secret ok?"

"No problem, I won't say anything!"

Char whispered her plan to Laura.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Laura cried out after she'd told her.

Not long after Lessa and Evie reappeared with the marshmallows.

"Yay candy!" Laura lunged.

"Wait a minute!" Evie pulled her back.

"CANDY!" Laura whimpered.

"Get the marshmallows?" Char came and helped Evie hold Laura back.

"Yes! Lot's of sugar!" Lessa started to pull everything out.

"SUGAR!" Laura cried out.

"Lessa quick we can't hold her for too much longer!" Char called out as she held Laura back.

Lessa opened the bag and popped a marshmallow into her mouth. "Sugar!"

Laura made a sudden lunge at the bag, sending marshmallows everywhere, some of them landing on other Gryffindors.

Char started laughing while Evie flicked her wand so that the marshmallows returned.

Cathy, Nicola, Donna and Alexis came to sit near them.

"What's with the flying marshmallows?" Nicola flicked a stray one out of her cloak hood.

"Don't throw them into the garden or mummy steps on them and gets angry!" Cathy quoted.

"What?" Everyone turned to look at her funny.

Cathy shrugged and helped herself to a marshmallow.

"Christmas soon!" Laura popped a melted marshmallow into her mouth.

"Presents!" Lessa started jumping around.

Evie asked them all a question that had been plaguing her. "So who's leaving on the train tomorrow?" 

"I know Amy's going home for the holidays". Alexis answered. "She wants to be with her mum for Christmas".

"Sophie and Kiera are too". Donna added.

"I was going to but I decided to stay this year, seems like you all had too much fun last year". Nicola smiled.

Laura started to feel cold again so she moved closer to the fire. "Mum wanted me to spend Christmas at home but I won't, I'm not spending Christmas with Aidan and them all again, not while I can stay at Hogwarts!"

Cathy cried out. "I'm staying and you better get me a hobbit!" 

Evie rolled her eyes. "And where exactly are we supposed to get you a hobbit Cathy?"

Cathy glared at her. "I want a hobbit!"

"So basically all of us are staying". Char summarized.

An idea came to Lessa. "We should do something fun!" 

"Like what exactly?" Evie was concerned.

"PARTY!" Alexis started shouting.

"Yeah!" Cathy, Nicola, Donna and Lessa cried out in agreement.

"We can find a disused classroom and hold it at midnight on Christmas Eve!" Char's eyes widened at the thought.

"And play EVANESCENCE!" Lessa started screaming.

Char got up and joined her in a screaming dance session while other people in the common room gave them a queer look.

Evie turned to Nicola. "Won't the teachers hear the music and come to investigate?"

Nicola had had the same brainwave. "That's what I was thinking too".

Laura had overheard their dilemma. "I think I know what you can do".

"We're listening". Nicola turned to listen to what she had to say.

"I was late leaving Defence against the Dark Arts last week when I overheard Professor Potter talking to someone; I think he's going to start a DA club again sometime after Christmas in this place called the room of requirement".

"Room of requirement?" Evie hadn't heard anything about this before. "Where's that?"

"I don't know where it is but I think my brother Aidan knows, I don't see him around the school much".

"And you think he and his friends might know about this?"

Laura nodded to Nicola. "Yeah maybe, I mean I don't know for sure but…..well it's a chance right?"

Evie had to agree with her. "Yes. Would you be able to talk to Aidan before he leaves on the train tomorrow?"

"If I go find him now". Laura stood up. "He's probably in his dormitory packing his trunk". She ran off up the boy's staircase.

"Room of requirement". Evie's mind was ticking. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember what it was about.

Char was still thinking about the party. "We can have balloons, streamers and oooh candy!" 

"CANDY!" Alexis cried out.

"Here's some candy for you". Cathy threw a marshmallow at her.

A few minutes later Laura returned with a piece of parchment in her hands. "He wasn't there but his friends were only too glad to help". She handed the paper to Evie and Nicola.

Evie read the untidy scrawl. "So it's down this corridor and all you have to do is think about what you need?"

Laura nodded. "That's what they said to me". 

"This place sounds like an option worth investigating; we should go tomorrow morning after breakfast".

"Nicola's right". Evie had to see her point. "We should go and find out about it in the morning".

"I'm coming as well". Laura insisted.

"No actually you aren't". Nicola started laughing.

"I am so!"

"Laura I think Nicola's joking". Evie couldn't hide her laughter.

Laura started laughing too. "Oh, ok then".

Evie was suddenly overcome with tiredness. She stood up to leave. "I'm going to go to bed, it's late".

"Night". Everyone called back to her.

Yawning, Evie went off to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wha?" Someone was poking her. "Hey stop it!" She opened her eyes.

Laura was standing over her, a finger to her lips. "Sssh! Meet you downstairs with Nicola". She left.

Evie reached for her bedside table and grabbed her watch, it was 6am.

She forced herself to get out of bed, wake Nicola, dress and then met Laura in the common room.

"Laura what's this about?" Evie was still half asleep.

Nicola stood yawning next to her. "Yeah what's the big deal waking us this early on a Saturday? A Saturday I tell you!"

"Sorry". Laura apologised. "But I wanted to find that room before the others woke up and realized you were gone".

"That's ok". Evie forced a smile. "Well have you got the directions?"

"All here!" Laura fished the paper out of her pocket. "Let's go!"

They left the portrait hole "Where are you going this early?" and followed the directions until they came to a deserted corridor.

"The room should be just behind this wall". Evie double checked her theory.

"Now we just have to think about it". Laura closed her eyes and started muttering.

Suddenly there was a pop and a door appeared in the wall.

"Hey! What the?" Nicola still wasn't really awake.

"Shall we go in?" Evie took hold of the door knob.

"Yeah!" Laura was excited.

Evie opened the door so that they could all walk in and look around.

It was a large room with big windows down the side. All different sorts of balloons, streamers and Christmas decorations hung everywhere, with some even on the floor.

Big Christmas trees stood in the corners and below them were presents. On closer inspection Evie noticed that they all had names on them. "Hey Laura there's one here for you!" She held out a large blue one with silver ribbon.

"Oooooh!" Laura lunged. She shook it. "I think I might open this at the party".

"Good idea!" Evie laughed at her standing there shaking the present. 

"Wow there's so much cool stuff on this table!" Nicola was looking at a table off to the side of the room.

Evie came over and joined her. "Yay Christmas crackers!" A big pile of them stood in the middle of the table.

"Not to mention all the bowls which I'm guessing will be filled on the night".

"Balloons!" Laura pounced on a red one that was nearly as big as her. "Hey you can't pop these!" She laughed as she sat on it. The balloon swayed, sending her to the floor. "HEY!"

"Careful Laura". Evie warned her. 

Evie looked up at the ceiling to see a big pinyata in the shape of a Santa Claus hanging. "Hey cool a pinyata!"

Nicola looked up as well. "There's some mistletoe over there too".

"Yay Pinyata, yay mistletoe!" Laura was still on the floor.

"There's a switch just behind you Evie, can you see what it does?" Nicola asked her.

Evie switched it on. At once all the trees lit up and flashing lights filled the room. Another switch sent confetti everywhere.

"Hey cool!" Laura left the balloon and started dancing in the steady flow of confetti. 

Evie switched both of them off. Laura grumbled. "Awww!"

Nicola turned to Evie. "This place will be perfect!"

"It sure will!" Evie couldn't wait.

"Wheeeee!" Laura was falling off the balloon again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lessa, Cathy and Char left the snow covered school grounds in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"We need to arrange for some butter beer" Cathy reminded them all.

Lessa suddenly cried out. "Candy!"

"Yes and candy too". Char nodded.

"We could make the party a costume party?" Lessa suggested. "We could go as Amy Lee!"

"Yeah!" Char was excited now. "Where do we get the costumes?"

Lessa replied. "There's this costume place in the back streets or you could try the fabric shop if you want to make your own".

Cathy had an idea for her costume. "I could go as a hobbit!"

"You could". Char was thinking of her costume. "I might need some black lacy material".

"I know the perfect place!" Lessa ran ahead.

Char and Cathy ran after her.

Lessa stopped running outside the front of one of the shops in the main street. "In here".

They all entered the shop and a bright cheery witch by the front counter greeted them. "May I help you dears?"

"Would you have any black lacy material?" Lessa asked her.

"We got some new stock in yesterday". The witch replied. "Come on out to the back room and I'll show you". She walked through the open door and out to the back.

Lessa, Cathy and Char followed her.

"Here we are". The witch pulled out several rolls of different black materials. "This one is quite inexpensive, very easy to sew and even better to keep clean".

Lessa rummaged through them. "How much for this one?" She pointed to the one she liked. 

"Only 12 Sickles and a Knut per metre". The witch replied. "But I can give you a 3 galleon discount today because of our Christmas sales".

"I'll take a metre". Lessa counted out her money.

The witch pulled out her wand and flicked it at the material. At once a metre of it came apart and fell neatly into a pile in her hands. "That all dears?"

Lessa handed her the money. "Can I have the same in this one too please?"

"Certainly". The witch repeated the spell. "That will be 9 Sickles and 2 Knuts".

Lessa handed her the money. The witch placed the folded fabrics into a bag.

"Can I have one metre of this one?" Char asked her.

The witch cut her off some. "Same price for that one".

Char paid her. "Does this come in any other colours?"

"We have stocks in of dark blue, dark purple and dark red but we ran out of green yesterday". The witch showed her the colours.

"Hmmmm". Char had trouble deciding. Eventually she picked one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon Lessa called a meeting in the now empty common room to discuss the party.

Several other Gryffindors who were interested in the party (including: Amanda, Joel, Kelsey, Sam and several of his friends).

Laura sat on the floor next to Evie wrapping up what appeared to be some sort of cat toy with some bright red paper.

"It's for Rumour". She explained to Evie. "I bought it for him via mail order, isn't it cute?" She held it up.

Evie laughed. "I bet he'll love it!"

"Has anyone got an idea as to where we can have the party?" Char asked everyone.

"We found a place this morning while you were all still asleep". Nicola answered. "It's this hidden room and we could see that it will be perfect!"

"Where is this room?" Lessa asked her. 

Laura handed her the directions on a piece of paper.

Lessa read it then passed it on to the others. "So you said that it's ok?"

"It's just what we want, if not more". Evie answered. "You're all going to love it!"

"There are balloons!" Laura told them. "And lots and lots of Christmas trees!"

"Alright then, it's settled. We go to the Room of Requirement for the party on Christmas Eve at 8pm". Char relayed her notes. "Cathy, Lessa and I went out to Hogsmeade after breakfast to go and get a few things organized. We've already ordered some butter beer and Lessa suggested coming in costume so we bought some fabric for ours today. Also the Black Lilly has another special performance on Christmas so we thought we'd like to go along and have a look. What do you all think?"

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Great, now I also had a brainwave of my own". Char continued. "I thought we could all have a Secret Santa and at the party exchange the gifts, do you like that idea?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Excellent!" Char conjured up a hat and some slips of paper with her wand. The paper scrunched itself up and fell into the hat. Char flicked her wand again and sent a piece of paper into everyone's hands.

Evie picked up her piece and read the name on it. She had Laura. "Well that will be easy". She thought quietly to herself. "Laura loves Animals and candy". If I go with someone to Hogsmeade this afternoon after lunch then I can get her something".

"Hey Evie!" Alexis came and sat next to her. "Can you get me this if you go to Hogsmeade?" She handed Evie a list.

"Sure, no problem". Evie tucked it into her pocket. "I'm going to see if I can go this afternoon".

"Ok!" Char called everyone to order. "Now about this party, we all need to pay a Galleon for the butter beers and some of the other snacks we ordered. If you can't pay today see me later and we'll arrange something".

Everyone started to head off to the Great Hall for lunch.

Evie sought out Nicola. "Nicola I'm going to have to go into Hogsmeade, want to come?"

"Sure". Nicola replied. "Just let me get my money and my cloak and we can go".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Char was sitting quietly on her bed going through her notes on the party. Everyone except a couple of people had already paid their galleon but that was ok, they could pay later. She looked up at the needle that was magically sewing her costume.

Already it had sewn one seam in the black material which was good going.

Everyone was going to love her costume, she just knew it. What was even better was that she had gotten some boots and leather for half price which would add that extra touch.

She pulled out the piece of paper with her secret Santa on it. What should she get her?

The door opened and Lessa came in. Char hid the paper immediately.

Lessa pulled out her material too. "How's yours coming along?"

"One seam finished".

"Cool!" Lessa sat on her bed and set the needle to work. "Evie and Nicola went out to Hogsmeade, as did some of the others. I told them about the costume places before they left and Cathy said she'd be up here later to start sewing her hobbit costume".

"Ok". Char went through her notes on the party. "I can't wait for this party! To think we have to wait 2 days!"

"I know!" Lessa lay forward on her bed. "I wrote to Amy about it!"

"I wonder if she will reply!" 

"She will!" Lessa had no doubts.

"Evie, Laura and Nicola seem to be not telling us something about that room they went to, do you think we should go and have a look for ourselves?"

"No, I trust them about that and anyway why spoil the surprise?"

"Yeah you're right and anyway we don't have time to do that. We have to have our costumes finished!"

"I edited that spell I used for the Black Lilly so that we can use it for the party".

"Excellent! Speaking of the Black Lilly I invited Craven to come, he has Christmas Eve off work so he said he'd try to come".

"That's cool, anyone else who wasn't at the meeting that you invited?"

"Some of my Ravenclaw friends are coming, they overheard people talking about it in the corridors and they asked me about it".

"Who did you invite from Ravenclaw?"

"Just Tara, Ellen, Ben and Chris. I gave them secret Santa's so it's all ok"

"That's fine, they can all come if they like, and did you tell them not to let the teachers find out?"

"Yeah I told them and they are all coming in costume".

"I was talking to Evie about maybe arranging some other food from the kitchens but she said that it was all in control".

"They're definitely hiding something, but what?"

"I don't know!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evie and Nicola had been trudging in the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade for an hour.

"Let's go and have something to drink in the Tree Broomsticks Evie"

"Good idea". Evie started to head back towards the main street.

"That material shop Lessa sent us to was really very good value". 

"I know I can't believe I paid only 20 Sickles all day so far for that material and some of the presents I bought today".

"Laura's going to love that cat toy you bought her".

"I thought as much myself; I mean it looks just like her cat at home".

"I think Char's going to like what I bought her".

"I know she will".

They entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butter beer.

"You're costume is going to be good Nicola".

"Well I hope so".

Evie sipped at her drink. "Anything else we have to buy while we are here?"

"I want to get something for everyone at home if I can".

"Same, I also have to get what Alexis asked me for".

"What was that?"

"I think it's for her secret Santa, wonder who he/she is?" Evie handed the note to Nicola.

Nicola read it and handed it back. "Yeah".

After drinking their butter beers Nicola and Evie finished the last of their Christmas shopping and returned to the Gryffindor Common room fire where Donna, Alexis and Amanda were playing cards. Laura was still wrapping presents for people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner Evie returned to her dormitory to wrap presents but discovered that Lessa, Char and Cathy were all in there sewing their costumes.

Instead she picked up the bags of stuff to wrap and hurried off to find an empty dormitory. Halfway to the top she saw Kelsey stick her head out of her room.

"Hey Evie, where you going with all that?"

Evie spun around. "Oh hey Kelsey, I'm just trying to find an empty dorm so that I can wrap all of this without the others knowing anything".

"You can come in here if you want, everyone else left this morning except for me and Lilly".

"Thanks Kelsey!" Evie came in and sat down on an empty bed. "Going to the party?"

"Definitely!" Kelsey's eyes lit up. "Wouldn't miss it, pity Lilly didn't want to come though but I guess she thinks she needs to study on Christmas Eve".

Evie gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah but at least some of the guys from your year are going".

Kelsey grinned. "Yeah one of them stayed back and just my luck I'm his Secret Santa!"

Evie laughed. "Be funny if he had you!"

Kelsey laughed. "That's what I'm worried about!"

Evie started on wrapping up the presents for her friends in a pretty purple and silver paper she had bought earlier that day. 

Kelsey sat on the floor nearby. "Want any help?"

"Sure". Evie showed her the pile she was trying to get through. "Just cut some paper, wrap them up and put the label on".

"Does it matter who gets what?"

"No, they're all pretty much the same anyway".

"Ok". Kelsey started wrapping up one of the presents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	15. The Fun at Parties!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Wow a long chapter, haven't been able to do that in ages! I'm sure everyone will stop hounding me for another chapter for at least awhile, lol!

Well anyway I'm going to go away, have a good holiday then be back just before school starts with fresh ideas. Keep the reviews coming in people because they keep me busy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the next two days the Gryffindor common room was quiet.

Most of the students had taken refuge in their dormitories to work on their presents or costumes for the Christmas party.

Evie found herself in her dormitory on the morning of the big event patiently sewing her costume together. She'd saved time by spelling the needles to do the work for her while she finished filling out Christmas cards and now it was almost finished.

She was quite proud of her achievement, a long swishing Elvish dress made of a purple silk with several layers of a deep blue.

Nicola had helped her a lot with the initial design concept. Evie had been grateful for her friend's help; Nicola was definitely the best at sewing. 

The door opened and a very excited Laura came in and sat down on the end of her bed.

"Oh Evie I just had to show you my costume!" Laura held it out.

Evie saw it and smiled. "Just like your cat at home".

"That was the idea!" Laura put on the matching ears. "Aren't these so cool?"

"Cute!" Evie loved them. "Now you definitely look like a cat".

"Can't be a cat without ears".

"Too true".

"Evie is that your costume?" Laura's eyes turned big. "Oh wow!"

"You like it?" 

"Like it? I love it!" Laura started running her finger down the silky fabric. 

"The nice witch at the fabric store gave me hints on how to make it".

"The sleeves are so long and I love how they come down at a certain point!"

"That was Nicola's help; I could not have done that without her".

"Have you seen her costume yet?" Laura put on one of her claw like gloves.

"Not yet, she's been sewing it in secret or something".

"I wonder who my Secret Santa is!"

 Evie stopped herself from grinning. "You'll find out soon enough"

"Knock knock!" Char's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Char".

Char opened the door and came to stand in front of them. "What do you think?"

"Char is that you or Amy?"

Char laughed. "Bit of both I think although I'm not quite sure".

Char was dressed in a dark, lacy corset and a dark red skirt. The whole dress was amazing and looked just like something Amy Lee would wear.

"It's excellent!" Laura came over to have a closer look.

"I can't believe only a few more hours until the party! This is going to be so much fun!"

"I can't believe it either Evie but it's true". Char carefully took off her costume with magic and was standing in front of them in her normal clothes.

"Isn't Laura's cat costume cute?"

Char looked it over. "Awww so cute and yet so evil!"

Laura pretended to swipe with her claw like glove. "Who're you calling evil?"

"Point taken!" Char gave her a pat behind the ears. Laura pretended to purr.

"So what is everyone else going as?" Evie asked.

"Cathy's going as a hobbit, Lessa is also going as Amy, Alexis is going as one of her favourite characters, Donna mentioned something about a fairy, Nicola I haven't a clue, Tara, Ellen and Ben are probably going to come dressed in the Japanese Goth style, none of the guys have said anything but I think they may be planning to spike the punch and Kelsey only winked."

"Amanda is going as a puppy dog". Laura answered after pausing from pretending to be a cat stretching on the floor. 

"Spike the punch?" Evie looked worriedly at Char. "How'd you find out?"

"Ah well I was sitting nearby in the common room when they were talking about the party and well they were only laughing about it, I don't know if they really will".

"Wouldn't put it past them". Evie leaned over to give Laura a pat. "Nice Cat".

"MIEOW!" Laura flopped onto the floor and laughed. "It's fun being a cat!"

"Certainly looks like you're enjoying yourself Laura".

"Why thank-you!" Laura smiled at Char. "It's nice to be complimented".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donna laid her costume neatly on the bed. It was great that her parents had sent her old fairy costume in the post so quickly. It had arrived yesterday morning and with a magical touchup here and there the costume had taken on a whole new looks.

Originally it had been a plain pink skirt made of some sort of netting, plain purple wings and a yellow middle section.

With some help from a book borrowed from a friend Donna had given the pink skirt some yellow and purple streaks, purple and pink streaks on the yellow and some pink and yellow ones on the wings. A little glitter here and there made the outfit very sparkly.

Evie had gotten some fake flowers for her from Hogsmeade and with that she made a wreath for her hair.

Donna wished she could have made the wings fly but she didn't think she had enough time to do that or the magic ability to perform it.

On second thoughts maybe she should just go and get more advice from Nicola, or Evie. Evie was pretty clever with magic but then Nicola was great with sewing.

Sighing she picked up her wings and left the room in search of either of the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Char left after awhile to go and find Cathy and Lessa.

Evie put down her costume with a yawn. "Laura let's go double check the room before the party just to make sure it's all good".

"I'll come in a sec; can I leave my costume here on your bed?"

"Sure you can Laura". Evie got up and opened the door.

Laura scrambled out of her costume accessories before following her down the stairs and through the common-room towards the portrait hole.

Cathy, Lessa and Char were all sitting around in chairs near the fire sewing last minute adjustments to their costumes. They didn't turn around and see Evie and Laura making a hasty exit out of the Gryffindor Tower on their way to the Room of Requirement.

The room was exactly as it was when they had last seen it; Laura ran over to her favourite red balloon and started to bat it in the air. 

Evie sat down on a cushy chair by the window and started wondering at what was going to happen when everyone saw the location for the party.

Laura stopped batting the balloon and went searching for her present in the piles under the Christmas trees. She pulled out a large purple and gold one and waved it at Evie. "Evie this one's yours!"

Evie got up and came over to join her. "It is?" She read the neat handwriting on the front. It was hers alright. She shook it but she didn't hear anything. "I wonder what it is!"

Laura was looking over all the other tags on the presents. "Hey Evie there's even one for Craven, and……" she picked up another green wrapped present. "Ben? Ben who?"

"Char probably invited him, he's a Ravenclaw. Char has friends in Ravenclaw".

"Oh ok!" Laura placed the present back. "I wonder how many presents everyone has in here?"

"Probably only one".

"How long til the party Evie?"

"Several hours".

"What am I going to do for that long?"

"Tell you what". Evie stood up. "Let's go get Amanda and some of the others and have a big snow fight after lunch. We can build a snow fort and make snow angels too if you want?"

"Excellent!" Laura jumped up excitedly. "Let's go find Amanda in the library!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 6pm before the big snow fight was finally called off. 

Evie, Laura and Amanda had built a good ditch in which to hide behind from incoming snow balls. Amanda wasn't very happy at having to throw the snow but she turned out pretty good at making snow ammunition for Evie and Laura.

Donna, Alexis and Lessa were on the opposite team.

Evie accidentally pegged a snow ball right into Lessa's face. "Sorry Lessa!"

Lessa was angry. "You die now Evie!" She threw one back.

Donna managed to knock Laura's beanie off with one good throw. 

Laura pulled it back on to her head before another snow ball could collide with her.

Evie checked her watch. "Hey people it's 6!"

"What?" Lessa ceased firing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"Gotta go!" Lessa ran towards the school.

"Yeah we all have to". Donna started to follow her.

Laura, Alexis, Amanda and Evie all trudged back into school.

After a light dinner Evie headed off to her dormitory to get ready for the party.

She changed into her dress, slipped on her Elvish style shoes, put on her special jeweled necklace, brushed out her hair before spelling it in an Elvish style with a tiara, and lastly applied her makeup manually.

At around 7:45pm she was ready and after picking up the special present for Laura she exited Gryffindor Tower and started to make her way to the party.

"Evie wait up!" A black cat and a brown dog came racing up to her.

"Wow don't you guys look great!" Evie served them both with a smile.

"Thanks!" Amanda shook her head. "Look the ears waggle!"

Evie and Laura both laughed.

They chattered eagerly along the way. A few minutes later they came across a large group of people in costumes waiting in the corridor.

"Evie I think we forgot to tell people to imagine the door!"

"Laura if they imagined it then we'd be entering another room because they wouldn't have seen it before".

Several of the people turned and saw them coming. One of the Amy-Lee's came rushing up to them. "Evie, Laura where's the door you told us about?"

"It's ok Lessa, we're here now".

A hobbit nearby was talking to a fairy, a pretty girl and a guy. Evie recognized them as Cathy, Dana, Alexis and Joel. She didn't know off-hand who Alexis and Joel were dressed as but then she didn't have to focus on that for now. 

Turning to Laura she gave a wink. "Ready on what we planned Laura?"

Laura nodded. "I remember!"

They both closed their eyes and focused on their need. A sudden pop announced the arrival of the door.

Evie opened her eyes and turned to face the people gathering. "Is everyone here yet?"

Char came over. "Yeah everyone we invited is here, except Craven but he said he might be late".

"Ok then!" Evie swung the door open and walked in.

Everyone else came in behind her and gasped at what they saw.

"Evie!" Char stood staring around her. "Evie this is fantastic!"

"We told you it would be!" Evie grinned at her. "Like the decorations?"

"Are you kidding?" She noticed the presents. "Are they for us?"

"Yeah there's one for everybody!"

"Excellent! Mind if I pick the music to play first?"

"Not at all".

Char pulled out her wand and after a short flick and the right words Evanescence music could be heard all over the room. 

Lessa started screaming and dancing wildly about the place, while Cathy and Donna stood nearby laughing themselves silly.

"I think we should call everyone to exchange gifts at Midnight don't you think Char?"

"That was the plan, I'm going to dance!" Char ran off to join Lessa.

The black cat and the dog were playing with the balloons in one corner. Evie could hear their laughter from the other side of the room as Laura fell off one of them.

Evie went over to talk with those of her friends who weren't dancing over by the punchbowl. "This is some place for a party isn't it?"

Nicola, dressed as a witch handed her a drink.

"Thanks, hey your costume is great!" 

"Thanks. This place looks better at night then when we first came in here! It looks so great!"

 "Isn't it just". Evie took it and had a sip. 

"Nicola's right!" Kelsey came up dressed as a famous Quidditch player. "This is a great room to hold a party! Lilly will be fuming over herself when I come back and tell her!"

"We're opening presents at midnight before we all go back to our rooms".

"Ok". Nicola glanced at the people who were dancing.

Evie saw a man peeping around the door out of the corner of her eye. "Craven!" She ran over to him. "Come on in!"

Craven entered the room. "Hey Evie! I hope you don't mind but I brought along a friend from the Black Lilly with me".

Arinna came up from behind the door and waved at Evie. "Char asked Craven to invite me but I didn't find out til yesterday so please excuse my lack of costume".

"Arinna that's more than ok and anyway you're dress is great! Did you make it yourself?"

Arinna grinned. "I wish I had, no actually a friend of mine makes them and I borrowed one from her for this evening".

"Oh well it still looks great!"

Char, Lessa and Cathy waved them over.

"We'd better go join them". Evie said to Arinna and Craven.

Craven nodded. "Yeah I guess we should".

Arinna looked at Evie. "Better take our own advice then".

Evie laughed. "Yeah we should".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alexis was standing around the food table with Joel. She always knew that he would ask her to accompany him to the party, although she wasn't sure why.

They'd arranged to come dressed as two of their favourite singers, although Alexis was only dressed up as the girl featured in a song and not the actual singer.

"Alex you want some punch?"

Alexis nodded before taking the offered drink. "Thanks Joel".

"A plate of strawberries over there!" Joel reached out for some. "Mmmm so fresh!"

Alexis laughed at him trying to grab more than he could hold onto. 

Alexis saw Evie over at the other end where the potato chips and the butter beer were.

"Hiya Evie!" She went over to her.

"Hey Alexis!" Evie opened a bottle of butter beer. "I've been trying to work out who you were dressed up as and I think I know now".

"Who am I?"

"You're that pretty girl that works behind the counter of the shop aren't you?"

Alexis nodded. "How did you guess?"

"I heard you play his CD over and over the other week but I didn't work it out until I thought about it for ages".

"Well Shannon's music is good!"

"Yeah I think it's a great costume!"

"Thanks, have a guess at who Joel's dressed as?"

Evie looked up at Joel eating a plateful of strawberries. "I can't tell".

"He's Millsy!"

"Oh!" Recognition filled Evie's eyes. "Of course now I see!"

Joel finished his strawberries and waved Alexis to the dance floor.

"I'd go and dance with him if I were you". Evie gave her a smile in encouragement.

"Yeah I think I will". Alexis finished her drink and went over to dance with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hobbit sat on a chair quietly sipping at her punch. Looking over at the pile of strawberries on the table she shuddered, there was no way she was going to be able to eat them ever again.

She'd been surprised when she'd been given the name of her Secret Santa and even a little suspicious that maybe Char had slightly had a part to play in it.

She hadn't said anything to anyone about it; if she had she would never forget it.

A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump and spill a little of her drink.

"Sorry did I startle you?" 

"Oh um well yeah just a little". Cathy's cheeks felt hot.

"Frodo right?"

"Yep! Gotta love Frodo!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah!"

"Everyone's always accusing me of stealing his pants but I didn't"

"They do? Why?"

"Because there's this funny comedy thing we all read and they always accuse me of stealing his pants just because he's my favourite hobbit and that I'm always going on about him".

He laughed again. "Why are they always so mean to you?"

"They think it's funny the way I react to it".

"That's still pretty mean".

"Yeah well maybe it is"

"I probably wouldn't drink the punch too much"

"Why not?"

"Some of my dorm mates were planning to spike it"

"Char said it was probably only a rumour"

"How did Char find out?"

"I can't say"

"You can't say or you just don't want to?"

"Bit of both, she didn't tell me the full details".

"How odd, mistletoe". He reached up and pointed to an overhanging piece.

"And we're………" Cathy nearly choked.

He laughed. "It's lucky for you not everyone has to follow the old superstitions".

Cathy started to breathe properly again. "That is lucky"

"This is some great party! You're friends must be really clever people!"

"Well Char was the head of the idea but Laura was the one who found out about this place".

"Laura?"

"Laura's over there, she's the black cat". Cathy pointed.

"Oh yeah her, yeah she's that Aidan guy's sister right?"

"Yeah she is"

He smiled at her. "I feel like dancing and I don't know why!"

Cathy wanted the floor to swallow her up. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He stood up. "Want to come?"

Cathy didn't know what to say, part of her was screaming yes and yet her other part told her to run and hide. 

"Just as friends of course"

"Well alright then, if it is only a friendly gesture".

He grinned. "Well come on then!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Char had been dancing with so many people that she'd lost track of everything. Suddenly one of the 3rd Year Gryffindor guys was motioning her to follow him and his friends.

She was only too happy to comply being curious as to what they were up to.

"Want to help us with an experiment Char?" The first one asked her.

Char couldn't remember his name. "What experiment are we talking about here?"

"We're going to pour a bit of this into the punch!" He held a bottle up for her to see.

Char looked at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"

His mates laughed. "Yeah we're serious"

Char looked to one of the guy's mates. "Andy are you sure this is such a smart idea? So close to Christmas and we're only 14! Some of us here aren't even 12!"

"Well we aren't going to put much in, only a few drops!"

Char was torn. She knew that if she went ahead with this someone could get hurt but on the other hand. "Count me in!"

The three guys gave her a high five. "Alright!"

"Right now Char we need you to pour some in while we distract everyone"

"Um ok!" Char took the bottle from them before they ran off.

She slipped quietly over to the table and waited till a firecracker went off.

Everyone turned to see what was going on and laughed when they saw three guys dancing and letting off fireworks at the same time.

Everyone in the room turned to watch and laugh.

Char saw her chance and quick as lightning she poured a few drops into the punch.

As soon as the lid was back on she ran off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lessa felt thirsty all of a sudden so she decided to go and get some of the punch.

Just as she was nearly there some fireworks went off.

*BANG* then another one. *BANG*

Lessa spun around and watched several of the 3rd Year Gryffindor guys dancing stupidly and making up words to a song. She laughed.

They were starting to fall over onto each other in laughter before they took a bow and left off dancing to a wild outbreak of laughter and clapping.

Lessa laughed along with them before going over to the punch.

She saw Char holding something behind her back and looking guilty but thinking nothing of it she continued on her way.

Evie was already at the punch bowl with a filled cup. "Hey Lessa, having fun?"

"Sure am!" Lessa helped herself to a drink. "Mmmm punch!" She took a sip.

Something wasn't right; the drink had a strange after taste. "Evie what's with this punch? It tastes weird!"

Evie frowned and glanced at the drink. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure". Lessa took another sip just to make sure. "I can't work out what it is!"

Evie sniffed it. "Smells normal". She tasted it. "Erkk you're right!" 

"What could it be?"

Evie shrugged. "Could be anything, someone could have spiked it for all we know".

"Alcohol?" Lessa took another sip. "Evie what is the one drink u can't stand?"

"Besides water down the coast? Anything with alcohol in it, why?" 

"Because I think I know what this is"

"What? Oh!" Evie put the drink down. "I'm not drinking that!"

"Well it doesn't taste strong so it should be alright"

"I know but I can't stand the taste"

"Ok then" Lessa finished her drink and hurried onto the dance floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donna was sitting off to the side of the room with Nicola.

She was proud of the spell she had used on her wings to make them flutter slightly, they aided to the effect of making them seem more real.

She noted Nicola's great witch costume; the dark flowing robes and the pointy hat.

The party was pretty good and Donna was sad that she wasn't the only fairy. Several Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs had just turned up uninvited but that was ok because no one seemed to mind.

Several of the Hufflepuff girls were dressed as fairies and pixies but none of their costumes were as great as Donna's was, probably because they hadn't had as much time to make them.

"I want to open my present so much!" She eyed off a bright red present that had her name on it. "I can't wait to see what it is!"

"It's probably something really good". Nicola could sense her excitement.

"I hope it's something Legolas related!" Donna held her knees up to her chin. "I love Legolas!"

"Don't worry we know!"

Donna looked down at her special fairy slippers. "Yeah I know". When she looked up she saw Cathy half dancing with Sam. "Oooh look at Cathy!"

Nicola looked up too. "Where?"

"Over there". She pointed. "That's funny!"

Nicola's mouth hung open. "But I thought-"

"-That she didn't have the courage to ask him?"

"Something like that"

"Well have you thought that maybe he liked her?"

Nicola's eyes widened. "You don't think?"

"It's possible!"

"Woah!" Nicola couldn't believe it. "That is some theory you got there".

"Thanks, just takes brain work not rocket science".

Nicola laughed. "Even so".

Donna couldn't stop staring at her present. "I'm going to ask Evie when I can open it!"

"She told me midnight, just before everyone goes home".

"There's always the off chance that she might say yes!"

"Yeah well good luck!"

"Thanks!" Donna walked off with her wings fluttering behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At around 10 O'clock people were starting to get a bit silly.

Several Christmas trees had been knocked over from strange dances (several of these were from Lessa's constant jumping around the room), someone mysteriously had set fire to Nicola's hair (Evie and Char had put it out with their wands), several people had starting slurring in their speech (fortunately this was part of a joke and not the fault of the punch) and some of the guys had gone a bit silly in the head from the constant partying.

Nicola had decided to stay and party on despite the fire and was seen dancing with a group of people on the dance floor.

She was having a good time, Evie could see that.

Some of the guys had asked Evie for a dance but she had graciously refused their offer.

Nicola couldn't believe it when she told her. "Go on Evie! Dance with them!"

"I….can't do that!"

"You can't? Lessa get over here! Char you too!"

Char and Lessa had been chatting to some people nearby but came over.

"What's up?" Char asked Nicola.

"Evie here got asked to dance and she refused".

"You fool!" Lessa rounded on Evie. "Why didn't you say yes?"

"Because….well because I didn't ok".

"Evie come on you have to dance!" Char joined the cause. "It'll be fun!"

Several of the Gryffindor guys were standing nearby. Lessa grabbed one of Evie's arms as Char and Nicola grabbed the other. Together they dragged a protesting Evie over.

"Who here asked Evie to dance?" Nicola inquired.

One of the guys nodded. "I did".

"Enjoy your dance!" Char pushed Evie over. "Seeyas!"

Lessa and Nicola grinned before racing away after Char.

Evie was left standing alone with the guy; his mates had all departed for the food table.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

Evie looked down at her shoes. "I…I guess we have to don't we?"

"Not really but it might be fun"

"Well, alright then but I'm warning you that I can't dance!"

"Anyone can dance!" He led her off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: This party will be continued in the next chapter. I thought it was getting a bit too long so I split it in half. 

-Alatariel Aldarian

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. The Mistletoe Speaks

Author's note:

Home again! Ok now I really have to end this party. I hope this makes up for all the time I spent away from my precious fan fiction. Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me in some way or another, without your help none of this would be possible. Also thanks to those who said to have a good time in NZ, apart from the worst cold I ever had (don't you hate people coughing on planes?) the trip was the best ever. I can't believe the place was so green and beautiful!

-Alatariel Aldarian

"Have a nice dance Evie?"

Evie turned pink. "It's all your fault you realize?"

"Of course!" Char sat on the chair next to her. "But it was worth it".

"Yeah I guess". Evie grinned at her. "Met that special someone tonight?"

"No. They all seem to think without using their brains. At least all the one's I've spoken with".

"Pity". Evie watched some of their friends dancing. "What will we do with the punch?"

"Huh?" Char pretended she didn't know. "What about it?"

"Well someone spiked it and I know for once it wasn't the guys".

"It is?" Char still played the innocent. "How did that happen?"

"Char". Evie produced a bottle from the hidden pocket in her dress. "Can you explain?"

"Oh alright! It was me I confess! It was so much fun but!"

Evie grinned. "Pretty clever I admit".

"Like the distraction?"

"Yeah that was funny but I think Lessa liked it more!"

"GOING UNDER!" Lessa came rushing over screaming out the words to the song.

"Yeah GOING UNDER!" Char joined in and started a crazy dance with Lessa.

"Ok I'm just going to go over here for awhile until you lot get your minds back". Evie left them to it.

"Evie!"

Evie spun around and saw Cathy. "What's up?"

"Evie I am so going to kill you for putting up that Mistletoe!"

"Oh yeah well it wasn't my fault you know, I didn't hang it up".

"This is all your fault!" Cathy started shaking. "It was your fault!"

"Cathy?" Evie was feeling worried. "What are you on about? Has something happened?"

"I HAD TO DANCE!" Cathy started turning pink. "With him!"

Evie held a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "How does this involve mistletoe?"

"Don't laugh!" Cathy begged her. "The mistletoe fell onto us as we danced!"

"Oh Cathy!" Evie choked on one of her laughs. "How awful! Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, just PERFECTLY MORTIFIED! I can't show my face again!"

"Let me guess, someone saw you right?"

"Oh yes lots of people! Then the mistletoe started talking and it wouldn't let us go!"

"It talked?"

"Yes it talked!"

"What did it talk of and why was it talking?"

"Well of course it spoke only jibberish but still it tried to make…….."

"Yes?"  
"I CAN'T SAY!" Cathy ran off in a hurry.

"Cathy!" Evie called after her.

"What's going on?" Nicola was standing beside her.

"Cathy's been mortified by mistletoe".

Nicola started laughing. "Should I be concerned?"

"Maybe".

"How does mistletoe mortify people anyway? I think it would more likely be the people under it wouldn't it?"

"Well I guess we'd better find this mistletoe in question".

"And what tell it to explain itself?"

"Well seeing as it talks that might be a good idea".

"It talks now?"

"On second thoughts lets find out later".

Laura was finding that as the night went on she was looking at the clock more and more. Time really didn't seem to fly when she was watching it, made even worse by her continuous glances at her present under the Christmas tree. After awhile she made herself stop.

"Laura!" Amanda was calling her back to reality.

"Yeah?"  
"Laura, Char says we're going to open presents now!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"YAY! PRESENTS!" Laura lunged over to her one and picked it up before hugging it. "Yay!"

Amanda came over with her own green one. "Yeah!"

Alexis was standing off to the side with Joel. Laura noticed she was holding a framed picture and hugging it profusively.

"Wonder what he gave her for Secret Santa?"

"Oh that's easy; it's a signed picture of her favourite singer".

"How'd you find out?"

"I was over there a minute ago talking to Char".

"Cool!" Laura's fingers started twitching over the blue paper. "Oh what am I waiting for?" She ripped it open.

A long silvery blue cloak fell out into her lap. "OH!"

"Oh Laura!" Amanda knelt next to her. "It's beautiful! So silky and soft!"

Laura held it out and as she did so a silver necklace fell onto the floor and a matching bracelet.

Amanda's eyes were wide. "Laura!"

Laura put the cloak on and swirled around in it's folds. "It's wonderful! I always wanted a cloak!"

"Laura the colour is amazing! Just like the icy blue waters of rivers in the Glacier regions!"

"I think it might even be one of those ones that grow with you!"

"It might be!" Amanda felt the smoothness of the fabric with her fingers. "You have to show this to Evie!"

A tap on her shoulder as a present was slipped into her hand. "Merry Christmas Laura!"

"Evie! Oh Evie isn't the cloak wonderful! It came with silver jewelry and everything!"

"It brings out your eyes really well!" Evie grinned at her. "Just don't let that cat of yours get at it!"

Laura laughed. "He won't!"

"Go on Amanda, that present of yours isn't going to bite you know!"

"I know". Amanda opened her present. A green cloak just like Laura's fell out. Amanda's eyes watered. "Green is one of my favourite colours!"

"That green reminds me of fir trees in the sunshine mingled with the brightness of grass!" Evie looked it over. "It is pretty".

"It is!" Laura helped Amanda to put it on. "Did it come with jewelry too?"

Amanda felt into the paper and pulled out some jade rings and a necklace. "Yes it did!"

"Greenstone!" Evie nodded. "Just perfect with the cloak!"

Laura looked down at the present in her hand. "Oh I nearly forgot! Merry Christmas Evie!"

Evie laughed. "That's ok! Go on open it!"

Laura ripped the paper off before anyone could say 'Merry Christmas' and was overjoyed at the little toy cat that she found inside. "So you were my Secret Santa the whole time! That's what you meant by you'll see! Oh Thank-you!" Laura hugged Evie.

"I thought it looked like the cat you have at home, I know you miss him".

"I do, sometimes, but then I think about how he destroys things and then I don't feel so bad!"

Evie and Amanda laughed.

"Evie have you opened your present yet?"

"Well no I haven't, should I have?"

Amanda was looking at some of the names of the presents still under the tree. "Laura there's one for Sarah here even though she couldn't stay for the holidays!"

"Possibly a cloak for when she gets back". Evie replied. "You can borrow Merlin if you want it to arrive for her tomorrow".

"What's the bet it's yellow?" Laura picked up on the pattern. "I mean my paper was blue and Amanda's was green!"

Amanda pulled out Evie's present from amongst the small pile. "Here Evie".

"Thanks!" Evie shook it and scrunched up her nose. "Well that definitely doesn't sound like a CD player!"

"Wouldn't work at Hogwarts anyway and besides don't you already have one at home?"

"Yes but it's fun to make jokes". Evie started unwrapping it carefully.

"Just rip it!" Laura was impatient.

"Alright then". Evie ripped it open. Inside was a purple velvet covered book with a sparkling silver dragon on the cover. "Hey cool a book about Dragons!"

"You didn't get a cloak!"

"No of course I didn't Laura, I already have one in my trunk but I hardly ever wear it". Evie opened the book and started flicking through it. "Look at the sketches! They look like real dragons not just the cartoon ones and look at the colours!"

Amanda stared at it. "What a cool book! Can I borrow it sometimes to read?"

"Sure you can!"

"Cool!"

"Anything else in the paper?"

"I don't know, want to look and see?"

"YES!" Laura slipped her hand in and pulled out a silvery purple dragon pendant holding a crystal. "WOW!"

Amanda's eyes widened again. "Woah!"

"Hey cool!" Evie tied it around her neck. "That's just incredible!"

"Let's go and take Cathy her present". Laura pulled out a bright green and yellow present. "We can also show her what we got!"

"Yeah that's a good idea!" Amanda gathered up all her paper. "Coming Evie?"

"You know that's a really good idea Laura!"

Searching the dance floor Nicola saw nothing of the mistletoe. "Whatever happened?" She had to ask herself. "Where do I find this mistletoe?"

"Ouch!" Nicola had stepped on something or was it someone. "Watch where you're going will you!"

"I'm so sorry….. wha?"

"I believe you would be standing on my beautiful arrangement!"

"What on Earth?" Nicola jumped backwards.

"The name's Mistletoe and I resent that comment".

"You wouldn't happen to be the mistletoe that fell onto a couple of people who were dancing here are you?"

"Oh sure blame the Mistletoe why don't you! What is the most common form of Christmas end to the relationship? Mistletoe! We magical Mistletoes are so fed up with all this blaming! We should really start a union!"

"I was only asking you know".

"Yeah…right!"

"Stop being so childish!"

"You're talking to a Mistletoe you do realize?"

"Yes I do now do you want me to set fire to you or what?" Nicola had pulled out her wand.

"Did you or did you not read my tag? I'm fire resistant which means that I'm not a real Mistletoe and you can't set me on fire! Ha ha!"

"You think you're so smart? Well get this I'm taking you to be thrown into the lake with the giant squid!"

The Mistletoe sighed. "I am smart, even for a Mistletoe". It disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd you go?"

"Up here where you can't get me and I can't see you. Fair enough?"

Nicola looked up at the ceiling and saw the Mistletoe hanging just out of reach. "How'd you do that?"

"Mistletoes aren't just a centre piece for the Christmas decorations you know. We can perform limited magic as well as being quite the conversationalists".

"So why did you fall down onto the dancers?"

"Can't a Mistletoe have any fun around here?"

"Yes but.."

"But what? I was bored and those two were boring me stupid. I had to do something to spice it all up!"

"I see".

"Yes so in reality I was being nice which is something I am seriously going to have to regret!"

"So can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh I can tell you anything but it's more a question of do I want to?"

"Please!"

"Fine! Just to make you silent but I'm warning you I'm not being nice here!"

"Thank-you!"

"Humph! Well there they were dancing, I was up here watching. It was pathetic! They were both way too shy so I took pity on them and cast a romance spell. The guy he got the idea, leaning over and whispering the traditional Merry Christmas. The girl was like a tomato and it didn't help that everyone else had turned to watch".

"Go on".

"Patience is a virtue! I realized that something wasn't right so I fell onto the floor to cause a distraction but that didn't work because I fell onto them instead. Now she got all upset and ran off in a hurry to leave the poor guy feeling like a fool".

"Ok, is that all you have to tell me?"

"I can tell you many things but if you're referring to this particular topic, no"

"Alright then. I suppose I must say thank-you?"

The Mistletoe seemed offended. "Only if you have the knowledge of how to say it, which I doubt".

"Well thank-you very much for wasting my time and giving my friend something to be embarrassed about!"

"Aren't I wonderful then?"

"Forget it!" Nicola stormed off to find everyone.

Alexis opened her present from Joel and started screaming.

"What's wrong Alex? Don't you like it?"

"BACKSTAGE PASSES!"

Joel laughed. "Well hello my Dad practically owns the theatre he's performing at. We get to talk to him for longer than the media does. Isn't that cool?"

"JOEL!" Alexis hugged him before jumping excitedly around the room. "This is incredible! Oh my god!"

"There's more than just a ticket you know, see the framed picture?"

Alexis pulled the rest of the paper off. "A framed picture of Shannon! Oh Joel! Thank-you! Thank-you!" She started hugging the picture.

"I'm glad you like it Alex! The performance isn't until the summer holidays but I think that by then we can arrange for you to come and stay with my family for a couple of weeks. You'd get the guest bedroom of course!"

"I'd have to write to my family to ask them but they have to say yes, they have to!"

"Well if they don't I'll have to say something to them won't I?"

"Oh Joel I almost forgot!" Alex pulled out a dark blue present and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas!"

"You were my secret Santa?" Joel started unwrapping it. "Is this a coincidence or fate?"

"I don't care! I have my precious Shannon!"

"Oh wow you knew exactly what I wanted! A Shannon Album! How did you guess that I only had a burnt copy?"

Alexis stopped dancing around the room. "Because I've been into your room remember? I took a look at your CD collection when you weren't looking".

Joel laughed. "I expected something was up when my Shannon CD was first on the pile".

Alexis smiled. "Shannon is more important!"

"He is!" Joel started to lead her over to the Christmas trees. "Let's open more presents!"

"More Shannon?"

"There better be!"

"Oh good!"

"Perfectly Mortified!" Sobbing came from a nearby disused classroom. "I'll never get over this, never!"

Evie crept along quietly with Laura and Amanda until they came to stand right outside the door.

"I can never talk to him again!"

"Cathy?" Evie called out. "Cathy are you ok?"

The sobbing ceased immediately. "I'm fine!"

"Cathy!" Evie opened the door and walked in. "Cathy you're not ok!"

Cathy sat on the floor with her arms leaning over a low chair. "I said I was fine! I want to be alone!"

"We brought you your present Cathy!" Laura had followed Evie in. "Go on open it! It might be Frodo!"

"Frodo!" Cathy grabbed at it. "Precious!"

Evie looked to see where Amanda was. A small head peeped around the open doorway. "Come on in Amanda, she isn't going to hurt you!"

Amanda crept in silently to stand next to Evie. "Yes I know, I just didn't think she wanted us to be here that's all".

"Oh it's ok now". Cathy looked up at them. "It was just so embarrassing!"

"I bet it was". Evie sat down next to her on the floor. "Is it just me or is it cold in here?"

"It's cold now but I didn't notice it before when I came in". Cathy started to shiver.

"Let me". Amanda flicked her wand at the disused fireplace. Almost instantly a bright blue fire was sending jets of warm air in their direction.

Evie stared at her. "For a first year you're pretty clever! I didn't know that spell til after Christmas when I was a First Year".

Amanda shrugged. "Not really, I learnt that one from always watching my brother set fire to things".

Laura poked Cathy in the back. Cathy yelped. "OUCH! Hey what was that for?"

"Your present, go on open it up! I want to see what it is!"

Cathy rubbed where Laura had poked her. "Alright in a minute!"

"It might be Frodo". Evie helped to hurry her along.

Cathy ripped off the paper in frenzy. Inside was a beautiful green Elven cloak and a Frodo plushie. "FRODO!" Cathy hugged him.

"Look at the cloak!" Evie held it up for everyone to see. "It even has a replica brooch!"

"It's all shimmery!" Laura felt the fabric gently with her fingers. "It feels magical".

"Hello?" Nicola had walked in and joined them. "I heard what the mistletoe said by the way".

"Oh you did?" Cathy stopped hugging Frodo. "Did you crush it?"

"Um no but it did tell me a few things".

"Ok".

"Oh and Evie you're wanted outside, someone in a cloak". Nicola winked at her.

"What the?" Evie stood up. "Ok I'd better go see what drugs Nicola is on".

"Seeya!" Everyone called back as she left the room.

Evie's mind was jumping to conclusions. Who wanted to see her and why?

Halfway around the corner of the corridor a hooded figure stepped away from the wall to stand in her path. "Evie?"

"Can I help you?" Evie recognized it as the Gryffindor 3rd Year guy who had asked her to dance earlier.

"Well yeah you can actually, see I have this Secret Santa present to deliver and was wondering if you could direct me to an Evie Crikman. She's supposed to be in the 3rd Year same as me but well it would be way too easy if I just gave this to her, don't you think?"

"Well you found her alright". Evie looked at him strangely. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Not that I've noticed but then again since when does someone's brain say that they're leaving you?"

"Very funny!"

"I try to be now about that present!" He pulled out a bright purple wrapped present and handed it to her. "Tell her not to open this until I'm safely back in the party room and please no screaming, it ruins the effect".

"Um sure, ok".

"Excellent! Well Seeya Eve's! Merry Christmas!" He started to walk away in the direction of the party.

"You too!" Evie called back as he disappeared. When he was out of sight she stared at the present in awe and wonder. Why had he been so mysterious? He hadn't been wearing the hood before when she'd been made to dance with him so why was he wearing it now?

Her fingers itched to uncover at least one mystery, what was inside the present? "Crazy!" Evie started to unwrap it. "The guy's a complete nutcase! Wha?"

The paper fell away to reveal a little purple box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. Carefully she lifted up the lid and peeked inside.

Her eyes caught on a beautiful silver and crystal necklace in the shape of Arwen's Evenstar. Attached was a note 'Can't be an Elf without the final touch'.

Evie wanted to fall over and faint, this must have cost the guy a lot of trouble to find and how had he known she was going to be an Elven Lady at the party?

The only answer that came to mind was Char. Char must have said something or known. Where was Char?

Char and Lessa were at this point in time opening their presents from under the Christmas tree.

Char was about to open a red and black wrapped one and Lessa had already started on a black and white one.

"I hope it's Evanescence!" Char started to rip it open.

"EVANESCENCE!" Lessa had already torn the paper off and was drooling over a large poster of John Lecompt.

"Hey don't get drool all over John's face!" Char laughed at her. "You might destroy all his features".

"Not from my mind!" Lessa continued to obsess. "John! Mmmmmmm!"

"I would ask you to explain what you mean by that but I don't really want to go there".

"John!"

"Yay more socks to destroy and turn into arms!" Char started smiling. "And look more Evanescence!"

Lessa stopped drooling over John and looked over. "Amy Lee poster! You have to hang that up!"

"We have to hang up more Evanescence clippings! 500 is not enough!"

"We need more Amy! John!"

"But where do we find more room to hang this up? Both our wall and ceiling space is already covered!"

"Evie hasn't got anything on her wall space yet; maybe you can put stuff up there?"

"You know, that's a good idea! We should ask her".

"You haven't given your secret Santa yet have you?"

"No but it's in our room next to your bed. I say only one word 'laminated'!"

"Is it John? Why is he laminated?"

"You'll see!"

"DID YOU LAMINATE JOHN? WHY DID YOU LAMINATE HIM?"

"Well I couldn't let him be destroyed".

"Who are you laminating?" Evie came over clutching a purple box.

"She laminated John! John!" Lessa started drooling again.

"I gave her a laminated John Lecompt cardboard cutout for her Secret Santa present".

"I thought that was just a joke when I saw you carry all that cardboard up the stairs, I didn't know you were serious!"

"Well I was and he's there, waiting for Lessa".

Lessa was rocking backwards and forwards.

"Anyway how's it going Evie? Good party? Nice dance?"

"You knew didn't you?" Evie showed her the box. "You told him that I was going as an Elf!"

"Well did I now? I can't remember! Lessa did I know about this?"

Lessa paused her rocking for a second. "Yes".

"Ok I knew about it then. He didn't know what to get you so he asked me, didn't seem to think he could trust the others but then again I'm just as crazy as they are". She started laughing.

"Well thank-you Char, it's beautiful! Tell him that if he asks".

"Well go on put it on".

"Aright then". Evie removed her other necklace to make room for the Evenstar.

"Excellent! Looks good!" Char nodded.

"We're going to have to end this soon aren't we?" Evie looked around at the people still opening presents.

"Maybe".

Evie yawned. "I'm getting so tired. I know I'm going to be awake early tomorrow".

"Presents!" Lessa cried out.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask, can Lessa and I hang this poster up on your wall space? We've only got room for the one of John".

"Um ok but hang it on the ceiling. I might be getting some posters tomorrow".

"Thank-you!" Lessa hugged Evie. "Yay Evie is nice!"

"Um, well I try to be, I guess".

"Lessa you have to give your Secret Santa his present don't you?"

"Yes".

"Then let's find him then!"

"Ok".

Donna was sitting with several people of her own year as they opened presents. She was happy with what she had been given, who wouldn't get excited over a Orlando Diary and several other related items.

She'd been surprised when one of the guys she was sitting with had handed her a present with a grin and a 'Merry Christmas!' but she wasn't surprised to find that the present was a giant poster of Orlando. At that point she was willing to hug him.

She wasn't jealous of the other girls who had come as fairies since most of them had come over to beg for the charm that kept her wings moving. Being a nice person she had told them and now all their wings were moving too.

She'd had fun and was deciding whether or not to end the festivities and head on back to Gryffindor tower to finish up with her last minute Christmas wrapping before her other room mates (Laura and Amanda) came back.

A yawn shortly after made the decision for her. "Seeyas later!"

"Seeya Donna!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks for the charm!"

"You too!" Donna walked past Alexis and Joel on her way out.

"Donna guess what Joel got me!"

"I don't know, Shannon?"

"HE GOT TICKETS TO SEE SHANNON IN CONCERT!"

"Oh wow! Cool!"

"I KNOW I KNOW!"

"That's really great! I bet you guys are going to have so much fun!"

"Damn straight!" Alexis was jumping excitedly again.

"Hey Alex have you told everyone yet?" Joel was laughing.

"No but I will! Seeya Donna!"

"Seeya". Donna watched them go before finally exiting the room and heading up to Gryffindor Tower.

Halfway along the corridor she spied Evie. "Hey Evie!"

"Hey Donna, you heading back to bed?"

"Yeah probably".

"I'll come with you then but we have to be careful. I just saw Mrs Norris sneaking around".

"Shouldn't you warn everyone that Filch might appear?"

"I was about to ask you to wait just a sec so I could do that".

"Ok but be quick!"

"I will!" Evie dashed off.

A few minutes later she was back. "Had to use a spell on my voice to get them all to hear what I was saying". She muttered. "Most of them won't be leaving until Char says it's all safe anyway so there shouldn't be any problems".

"I hope not. It would be awful if Filch caught anybody!"

"Well as long as they stay in the room it should be ok, I even heard some of them talk about sleeping out there for tonight".

"That's a cool idea! Do you want to?"

"Me? No I'd miss my bed too much besides the party is still in full swing for some of them back there".

"Yeah".

"Get some cool stuff from the tree?"

"Lots and lots of Orlando!"

"Cool! You so have to show me tomorrow, I mean later on today".

"I will then, what did you get?"

"I got some dragon stuff from the tree and this necklace from some guy".

"It's just like Arwen's Evenstar!"

"Yeah".

"Cool! Do you remember the password Evie?"

The fat Lady was asleep in her portrait. "Hello?" Evie woke her up with a start. "Mistletoe".

"What? Oh yes the password! Shouldn't you both be in bed this time of the night?"

"Yes but it's a special night". Evie replied. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" The portrait door opened.

"Let's go Donna".

They said goodnight when they reached the First Years dormitory and Evie headed up the stairs to her room on her own.

The room was freezing when she walked in, no wonder since the window was open. "Cold!" Evie cried as she reached out for her jacket. Merlin was sitting on her bed making hooting noises. "Merlin? What the?"

Merlin stared up at her with his large amber eyes reproachful. "Merlin it's not like I'm not glad to see you but what are you here for?"

Merlin shook one of his legs to show her that a note was attached. "Oh I see a note, ok just let me untie the cords so that you can fly up to the owlery". She reached for her cord knife and cut it quickly. Merlin hooted before flying out the window.

Evie opened the note. 'Evie, Merry Christmas! Glad you like the necklace'.

"As if I wouldn't!" Evie placed the note in the top drawer of her beside table before getting up to close the window. "The others are going to be freezing when they come back!"

The door opened and Nicola came in yawning. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Because the window was open". Evie changed into her pyjama's and fell into bed.

"Oh ok". Nicola changed and climbed into her bed. "Did one of us leave it open?"

"I think it might have been opened by Merlin but I'm not sure".

"Ok". Nicola yawned again. "Merry Christmas I guess".

"Yeah it is now isn't it?"  Evie grinned. "Night Nicola!"

 "Night!"

Evie pulled her curtains closed before falling asleep.

Ok well now that is over. Hopefully I didn't go overboard on the Mistletoe.

It has been suggested to me that maybe I should re-write sections of this story and make them as a separate story with a much higher rating. I don't think I will at the point because I sort of like keeping my characters 'innocent'. Trust me I've seen what R-rated fiction can do to people, it totally messes them up!

I mean I can't say certain words around them anymore for fear of them being taken the wrong way.

Cathy you know of which I speak and don't say 'lies'.

Your thoughts on this is welcome as are any requests. Anyway thanks for reading.


	17. Christmas Crackers

Author's Note: It has been a long time ). My humble apologies to all those people who kept demanding of me when the next chapter would be posted, this delay was completely unintentional. This chapter is again dedicated to my friends because without them I would never have posted any of these chapters and never seen my life for what it truly is. Thanks a lot guys, you all rock!

Apologies on the Raven from Ravenclaw cliché that was a typo and hence has been replaced by Thorn. Thanks for letting me know Penguin!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Cathy was woken up by loud screaming. "PRESENTS!"

Evie pulled her away. "Here Lessa have a candy cane and leave Cathy to sleep".

"SUGAR!" Lessa pounced on the candy cane. "CANDY!"

Cathy pulled a pillow over her head.

A few minutes later something was poking into her side. "WHAT?"

She threw the pillow away so that she could see who was poking her but accidentally sent it flying into Char's face. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Lessa picked up a pillow and threw it at Cathy".

"OW!" The pillow hit Cathy square in the nose with an odd clunking noise. "That hurt!"

Evie started laughing. "Oops sorry Cathy that must have been the pillow that Lessa kept the boggle pieces in".

"I HATE BOGGLE PIECES!"

"We know, you said that last year at your sleepover".

"Boggle pieces?" Char looked confused. "Lessa why do you keep boggle pieces in your pillow?"

"But it's a John Lecompt set of boggle pieces! I can't hurt him!"

"Yeah I gave her them for her birthday in October Char, I spelled them for her but it's not a boggle set. It's one of those cube puzzles".

"You gave Lessa a puzzle?" Char was even more confused.

"Didn't she show you Char? I thought she could enjoy putting John's face together".

"John has many faces". Lessa had retrieved the pieces and were sobbing over them. "I'm sorry John, I'm so sorry! Lessy wouldn't mean to hurt you!"

"Anyway Cathy seeing as you're awake Merry Christmas!" Evie threw a couple of presents onto the end of her bed. "One's from me".

"And here's one from me". Char handed her a slightly larger present.

"LESSY HAS PRESENTS TOO!" Lessa picked up another present and gave it to Cathy. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Um… Merry Christmas?" Cathy sat up properly and looked them over. "Hey who's this one from?" She held up a dark blue wrapped present.

"Not from any of us". Evie frowned. "Nicola went with Alexis and Amy to the room of requirement to make sure the party ended but theirs aren't wrapped in that shade of blue".

"Open it and see Cathy". Char stopped from unwrapping Evanescence cd's to watch.

"Maybe later". Cathy was aware of everyone watching her.

"No now!" Lessa came to sit on her bed. "Lessy want to know".

"Char does too!" Char came and sat on the other side.

"Cathy I think you were overruled!" Evie laughed.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Cathy opened the present slowly.

"YAY!" Lessa cheered.

"Knock, knock, knock! Anyone awake yet besides Lessa?"

Char called her in. "Yeah it's ok Nicola, we're all awake now".

"Oh good". Nicola opened the door and came in. "I would have been asleep still but someone had to wake me up!" She glared at Lessa.

"But it's Christmas". Lessa replied.

"It's still too early in the morning!" Nicola walked over to her own pile of presents.

Cathy had seen her chance and had hurriedly hidden the note that came with the present before anyone realized what she was doing. As soon as the note was tucked away in her binder the attention was all on her again. "You want me to finish opening it don't you?"

"Yes!" Lessa started jumping up and down excitedly again. "YES! YES! YES! OPEN NOW!"

Cathy threw the last of the paper onto the floor and stared at what was in her hand.

"WOW!" Char's eyes widened. "A replica ring! Someone must like you a lot!"

"That is, are you sure there isn't a note anywhere?" Evie was frowning.

"No, there isn't a note". Cathy tried to keep an honest face. "I wonder who sent it."

"Well it's really great, must have been from someone who knows you well. I mean how many people know that you obsess over lotr?"

"You'd be surprised". Cathy muttered as Char returned to her own presents. "You'd be surprised".

Lessa had opened another one of her presents. "IT'S FROM AMY! CHAR IT'S FROM AMY AND LOOK JOHN SIGNED THE CHRISTMAS CARD!" She started screaming and dancing strangely around the room; Char looked at the card before joining her.

Evie stopped from putting on a pair of striped socks "Here we go again, now she has John's signature!"

Nicola laughed. "Yeah now we have to listen to more of her screaming about John!"

"JOHN! OH MY PRECIOUS JOHNSEXYLAH!"

"Did she just say my precious Johnsexylah?" Evie gave her a worried look.

"Um yes, I think she did". Cathy reached over for some of her presents from home.

"She worries me sometimes". Evie pulled out some of her already un-wrapped presents. "Look Mum and Dad sent me some special owl treats to give to Merlin! I better give them to him tonight before he goes out for his late-night flight".

Nicola was reading the backs of a pile of books that she had just un-wrapped. "Yeah he won't want to miss them".

"Nope!" Cathy ripped off the paper. "FRODO!"

"Frodo what?" Evie discarded the owl treats and came over to see what Cathy had got. "Hey cool a hobbit traveling set complete with backpack and lembas bread. Very er nice Cathy." Evie patted her friend on the back. "There, there it's alright!"

"It even has the recipe so I can always make more!" Cathy started grinning madly. "Hobbit!"

"What does lembas bread taste like anyway?"

Cathy shrugged before pulling off a piece and handing it to Evie. "Why don't you tell me?"

Evie bit into the lembas and smiled. "Mmmm like honey only heaps better!"

Cathy sniffed at a piece before deciding it was edible then she popped it into her mouth. "It's nice!"

"I want some!" Lessa had ceased to be crazy and was begging Cathy. "Pretty please!"

"Alright!" Cathy handed her a piece. "Anyone else want some?"

"Thanking you!" Lessa devoured it.

"Yes please!" Char held out a hand as Cathy filled it with a bit of lembas.

Nicola took a piece that was handed out to her before Cathy packed it all away.

Evie didn't feel hungry anymore. "I'm not sure if anyone will want breakfast anymore".

"I still want pancakes!" Lessa started drooling. "Mmmm pancakes!"

"I'd better take her downstairs for some before she covers her new laminated John Lecompt in slobber". Char led Lessa out of the room.

"I definitely could go for some orange juice right about now". Evie slipped off the bed. "Anyone else coming?"

Nicola yawned. "I might come down a bit later".

"Hobbit!" Cathy was too busy staring at all her hobbit related presents to reply.

Just as they walked past the first year's dormitory a head poked out. "Evie where are you going?"

"Merry Christmas Laura, we're going down for breakfast".

Laura grinned. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Presents!" Lessa started dancing wildly again. "Mmmmm John!"

"Hey you!" Char poked her in the ribs. "Get moving! Now! Walk now!"

"If you guys are going now I'll come with you". Laura closed the door silently behind her. "There's a wrapping paper war zone in there right now and I don't think I want to get any in my eyes".

Evie laughed. "Sounds like fun!"

"Not when Amanda gets into it!" Laura shuddered. "Then it's dangerous!"

"Got a good pitching arm has she?"

Laura nodded. "Once she gets going she lets them fly!"

They entered the Great Hall and sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Lessa heaped her plate with pancakes.

"Want some juice?" Evie poured all her friends a glass before filling her own goblet.

"Here's to Christmas!" Laura raised her glass in a toast.

"To Christmas!" They all joined her in the toast.

"This has to have been the best Christmas ever!" Char commented a few minutes later.

"Made even better by the good company!" Evie smiled.

"Aww shucks!" Char started grinning.

Laura agreed with Char. "This is definitely the best Christmas I ever had!"

"Last night was excellent! I had the most fun, everyone said it was brilliant Evie and we have to do it again next Christmas!"

Evie smiled at Char. "Let's make it a new tradition shall we?"

"Definitely!" Laura replied. "You guys have to keep this thing alive!"

Lessa grabbed Char's shoulder. "Have to play Evanescence!"

"Of course they will play Evanescence, they can't not play it!"

"Best Christmas ever!" Laura changed the subject.

"Here here!"

Several hours later they all found themselves outside fooling around in the snow.

Donna, Alexis and Joel came out to join them in a big snow fight which ended up becoming quite dangerous when some of his friend's came out as well.

What started as a friendly team match became a sudden free for all with nearly everyone taking cover behind trees.

"This is painful!" Evie commented to Laura as they stood behind a tree. "Everyone is hiding!"

"Duck!" A snowball came flying in their direction and Laura had only just seen it before it hit.

They peeped around the branches to see Char collapse on the ground in front of their hiding place. "CHAR!"

Char looked up to see Evie beckoning her to come around.

Laura kept her eyes on the fight. "We have to do something to fight back!"

Char managed to crawl over to where they sat huddled. "This is becoming deadly!"

"Char we were wondering how to fight back, any ideas?"

"Erm we could make a dash for it and run into the castle, other than that no sorry!"

"What about magic?" Laura pushed them both down as another snowball came their way. "You could charm some right?"

"Good idea!" Char grinned. "Who has their wand?"

"I don't!" Laura checked her pockets.

"I do!" Evie pulled hers out. "What do we do?"

"Here let me!" Char borrowed her wand and cast a spell on a nearby cover of snow. At once the snow rolled itself into snowballs and went hurtling off to hit Joel in the back of the head.

Laura and Evie started laughing uncontrollably as snowball after snowball went to hit their targets.

Char handed Evie back her wand. "How was that?"

"Real cool, look they're all running away from the snowballs now!"

"Serves them right!" Laura giggled as a snowball stole some guy's beanie and went flying off with it as the owner chased it.

"Help!" Lessa came half running, half staggering towards them. "Snowballs everywhere!"

"Lessa you're freezing!" Evie pulled her down to sit with them. "Here you need some warmth!" A blue fire erupted from her wand tip to hover in the air around them. Lessa stopped her shivering after a few minutes.

"Where's Cathy, Amanda, Donna, Nicola and everyone?" Char couldn't see any of them from behind the tree.

"Cathy is behind one of the trees over there with Nicola and Donna. I didn't see Amanda!" Lessa held her hands up to the fire.

"I'm going to make a run for it and see where they all are, you guys stay here. Do you have your wand Lessa?"

Lessa nodded. "Right here!"

"Let Char teach you the snowball charm, I'm going to go help the others!"

"Wait Evie!" Laura pulled her back before she could run off. "I'm coming too!"

"Alright come on!" They both ran in the direction of some nearby trees.

"Get down!" Laura saw one coming and they fell onto the ground. The snowball nearly clipped their heads.

"Go, go, go!" Evie helped her up and on they ran.

They reached the line of trees before another snowball came sailing over towards them. This time it got Evie on the back; she slipped and fell onto the ground.

"EVIE!" Laura tried to help her.

"Laura get back to the trees I will be there soon!"

Laura ran and hid behind a tree. She peeped around to see Evie get up off the snow and run to join her.

"Any sign of Cathy?"

"No, not yet".

"Keep looking". She peered cautiously around the other side of the tree. "I can see movement!"

"Where?"

"Over there!" Evie pointed towards a fir tree not far off. "I think it may be Nicola!"

"Run for it!" Laura started off in the direction of the tree; Evie was hot on her heels.

They reached the tree narrowly missing being hit by another random snowball.

Nicola pulled them both out of the line of fire. "Careful!"

"Nicola!" Evie grinned. "Good to see you!"

"Cathy is here". Nicola pointed at a dark shape on the ground. "She's not dead by the way so don't be alarmed".

"Cathy?" Laura came over and gave the body a poke.

"OW! Quit that!"

"Sorry Cathy, was just making sure!"

Cathy sat up and glared at them all. "Can't I get any rest around here?"

"Nope!" Nicola tried to hug her. "We love you too much!"

Cathy screamed and tried to push her off. "No! Get off! Please get off! Someone help!"

A nearby shout told them that someone had heard them. "We have to run!" Evie looked around the tree. "Someone's coming!"

"Run for it!" Laura was already on her feet and making a run for it. Evie came behind with Nicola. Cathy came last behind all of them.

"That sure was a great snowball fight!"

"Yeah it was!" Char had to agree with Evie.

"It was cold!" Lessa sat on the end of her bed and hugged her pillow case with the John puzzle still in it.

Evie changed into her green velvet Christmas robes. "Was funny when they all ran off shouting curses at us!"

"Made even funnier by the fact that they were being chased by flying snowballs!" Nicola laughed at the memory.

Evie reached for her comb. "Are we going to the Black Lilly tonight?"

"Yes". Lessa hugged her pillow case tighter. "John will be there!"

Cathy lay flat out on her bed. "Do I have to come?"

"Yes". Lessa glared at her. "I will rip off Frodo's head if you don't!"

Cathy screamed and reached out for her Frodo plushie. "Don't hurt Frodo!"

A knock at their door announced the arrival of Donna, Alexis, Amanda and Laura.

"Come in!" Char called out to them.

"You guys coming or what?" Alexis was impatient.

"Coming!" Evie put down her comb and walked over to the door.

Lessa got off her bed and hid her precious John under her other pillow. "John will be safe there".

Char poked Cathy on the way out which sent her into more screaming but worked in getting her to sit up.

"Nice trick!" Evie gave Char a wink.

"Works every time!"

They arrived to find all the house tables had been replaced by the one really big table in the center. Dumbledore waved them to vacant seats next to a girl with long black hair and black clothes.

"Ahh girls I'd like you to meet Thorn! She's a new addition to Ravenclaw!"

"Nice to meet you!" Evie sat next to her and offered a hand.

The new girl, Thorn, took it and mumbled a hello.

"Do you like Evanescence?" Lessa asked her.

Thorn nodded. "I think they're cool!"

"Come with us tonight!" Lessa whispered. "We're going to see them live!"

Thorn's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

Lessa nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" The whole table looked up at her, Thorn smiled before they all looked away. "I would totally love that!"

"We go to this place called the Black Lilly". Evie explained. "It's a Goth club and tonight Evanescence play live!"

"There's a Goth club here!" Thorn's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. "That's incredible!"

"Yep!" Char grinned at her. "The place is amazing!"

"Meet us at Midnight". Evie whispered how to get to the corridor. "Don't be caught by Filch!"

"No problem! He'll be scared of me, I'm so psychotic!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Er cool I guess". Evie didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

"Crackers!" Thorn held an end up to Evie. "Help?"

Evie pulled it and it went off with a loud crack and a haze of purple smoke.

Thorn pulled on a black bowler hat that had a fake crow attached to the top. "This is awesome!"

Evie pulled another one with Lessa and got herself a green hat that had silver stars all over it as well as a handy little bottle of nail polish that would look clear in the bottle but came out a colour that went with whatever you were wearing.

Lessa was happy with a new black lipstick and self applying mascara.

"Turkey Miss Crikman?" A hufflepuff guy handed her a plate.

"Yes thank-you!" She put some onto her plate before offering it to Raven.

"Well here's to a much deserved feast!" Dumbledore raised his glass in a toast before several people started singing Christmas songs.

"Roast potato!" Evie took a couple of pieces to sit on the plate with her turkey. "I love Christmas!"

Thorn agreed with her. "Yeah Christmas is the best!"

"When did you arrive here? Yesterday?"

"No this morning actually, my parents had to catch a plane back overseas".

"That's a bit rough".

"Yeah well I was supposed to come over at the beginning of the year but things happened to prevent that".

"Well it's good you're here now, do you like Hogwarts?"

"I haven't seen it all yet but I like what I've seen so far! This castle is really cool!"

"Watch out for the staircases, they like to move around".

"Yeah I was warned about that one!"

Evie grinned. "I'll show you around after if you like".

"Really? Cool! Thanks a lot!"

Everyone had a great time at the Christmas feast. When the last of the puddings had been eaten everyone went back to their common rooms to laze about by the fires except for Evie who took Thorn on a tour of the whole castle.

"I can't get over how magical this place is and how nice everyone is!"

"Well Snape isn't but that's to be expected. I wouldn't worry about him too much".

"Who was he?"

"The teacher who looked very depressing and evil".

"Oh I wondered what was with him, what does he teach?"

"Potions down in the dungeons".

"Oooh you have dungeons!"

"Yeah, I'll show them to you!"

"Ok!"

End note: Just before you all go on to read some other fan fiction let's just give a birthday bash to all these people.

Firstly Lyradi (Char) who's birthday was in July which is when I should have had this posted.

Nicole (Nicola) who's birthday was in October! )

Lessa whose birthday is still on it's way, the countdown is on!

Hobbit (Cathy) who's birthday comes up in November (p.s Good luck with 82 (Sam), wait until you see the end!)

I never tire of people giving me good feedback on these stories, I take the good with the bad all comments are welcome (cept death threats). If anyone here has an idea about a character or an event to take place send me a note and I'll see what I can do for you!

Also this story is going to end when the year finishes but the idea has been given to me that I should write another story as the final year at Hogwarts (Evie and friends) and give it a higher rating. Tell me what you all think about this idea and I'll get back to you on that one.


End file.
